


Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Earth-X

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Originals (TV)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, Canonical Character Death, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, F/M, Gen, Laurel Lance Lives, Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: It was supposed to be a momentous occasion, the wedding of Iris West and Barry Allen. Everyone was invited from Team Arrow, Supergirl and Team Flash but unfortunately nothing is ever easy in their lives when Nazi doppelgängers crashes their Wedding. Just another day at the office.





	1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyBP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/gifts).



**Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Earth-X**

**Epigraph**

**AN:I don't own the rights to any of the characters from DC or the CW shows respectively, they belong to their own respective owners which is DC Comics and CW, I only own my original characters.**

 

 _"Let's be clear about one thing Schott. We're not looking for forgiveness of having you being demoted and we're_ _way_ _past_ _asking permission. While we agree that Fuehrer has to be separated from his army along with his wife and his legal adviser, we cannot on our good conscious condemn their world to the fate of this one. If we're going to defeat the Nazis, we have to be better than them."_

_It was supposed to be a momentous occasion, the wedding of Iris West and Barry Allen. Everyone was invited from Team Arrow, Supergirl and Flash but unfortunately nothing is ever easy in their lives when Nazi doppelgängers crashes their Wedding. Just another Thursday._

 

 

**AN: Don't forget Like, comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe to this story. Also a big shout out to**  
**Bl4ckHunter, AllyBP and Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen  for being my inspirations.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**AN: for the sake of the story and in the Black Wolf verse Laurel is a Metahuman with her sonic scream after Flashpoint. And yes, Laurel is alive in this story, Damien Darhk killed Quentin instead of Laurel in season 4**

**XXXX**

**Star City 2017**

_"Hey,_ _guys_ _we gotta talk. Earth to Black Wolf?"_

A man dressed in clad black was sent through the wooden wall by a kick to the chest and through the hole outstepped Bucky Barnes supporting his alter ego White Wolf suit right with a menacing glare while his girlfriend Laurel Lance aka Black Canary was holding a few not far from her position. He blocked a incoming punch from the ninja's comrade and delivered a punch of his own to the cheek, knocking him out with his enhanced strength.

"A. Little. Busy. At. The. Moment." White Wolf said punctuating each word with every punch and kick to some of the ninjas he was engaging to show how little time he has to answer Overwatch's call.

_"Well, it's not like you guys are dealing with Damien Darhk, I mean, these are some just ninjas."_

"IF you were here, Overwatch, you would come to realize they are not _just some ninjas._ " Black Canary said deflecting swords with her batons and sweeping some of the ninjas she was fighting off their feet. She took a deep breath and let out her Canary Cry shattering a few ear drums save White Wolf who was wearing ear protectors. The ninjas that were caught in the blast were sent towards the concrete wall, heads bouncing it of the cement. It rendered them out cold.

_"Okay, this is serious. Barry and Iris need to know if you two are going to their wedding."_

"Of course we're going." White Wolf grunted incredulously as he drew out a knife and threw it in the direction of his target with pinpoint precision. The knife struck the target embedding itself in the back of his target.

 _"Yes! Okay, so I'll RSVP yes, then?_ "

"Yes!" Black Canary and White Wolf exclaimed in unison as they doubled teamed on the last ninja taking him out with a double kick to the chest, the sheer power of those kicks sent him through the window, crashing into a car below the building.

_"Perfect."_

Once the black clad men were beaten, Black Canary took a moment to recover. "I'd rather deal with the League of Assassins than have to fight these guys again." She panted, breathing heavily.

"You and me both."

 **XXXX**  
****

**England 1453 AD**

**"Die you vile witch!"**

HopeMikaelson, the original tribrid, the Daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner let out a sigh of annoyance. She'll never understand humans. All she ever did was casting a simple healing spell on a boy dying from a fever but no, thanks to an anachronism who was a key figure in Salem Witch Trials that began spreading the word about evil magic being cast which didn't bode well at all for Hope when an outsider saw what she was doing, all hell broke loose.  
She could picture her mother scolding her with her arms crossed and a look of disappointment, but honestly, she was trying to help.  The auburn haired tribrid also imagined her aunt Freya telling her that there's always consequences of using magic to solve every problem. Always.

" _Ossox_." She chanted and soon after her attackers were on their knees screaming in pain having their kneecaps blown off. Did they really think they were standing a chance against her, a Mikaelson witch? A tribrid? Please. _"Ad Sonum"_

The troops fell asleep soon after. That was too easy even for her and her superstition was proven correct as an accounted troop that wasn't incapacitated snuck up on her.

He was about this close stab her from behind until he gasped frozen in the spot. he collapsed to the ground as his killer was watching him crumble with a devious smirk, heart in hand. his killer was no other than Beth Sanders-Mikaelson, Werewolf-Vampire hybrid. Hope's Wife.

"Being English is overrated."

Hope turned around and saw her short haired blonde wife dropping the soldier's heart to the ground. "Was that necessary, Beth?"

She smirked flirtatiously, a playful glint was evident in her eyes. A trick that always seemed to work. "Thought you needed a hand, Babe. Pun intended."

The tribrid rolled her eyes although there was no anger in her voice. She couldn't stay mad at her, especially when Beth looks at her like that.  "I hate it when you do that."  She muttered.

"Eh, You love me really." Beth shrugged.

_"Hey, Lovebirds. Boss and Professor wants you two back on the ship so that we can crash Red's wedding, so no dry humping."_

Sighing out in irritation, Beth scowled at the timely interruption of Mick's voice. "Can I rip his heart out? Just this once?"

Hope shook his head no, she actually liked Mick because unlike the others, he didn't treat her as kid but as an person besides being grumpy, hungry and all. "Sadly no. Come on. As Mick said, we got a wedding to crash."

 


	3. Best Wedding Ever!

**Chapter 1: Best Wedding Ever!**

Central City Nov 27 2017

Sally's Salon.

"You ruined my ball!"

"You're lucky I didn't ruin your face." Beth hissed as she stared at the little boy whose soccer ball was destroyed by her and he wasn't too happy about it. In her defense, the kid shot the ball into the back of her head. Kids these days, always whining about things that can easily be replaced. The hybrid looked into the boy's eyes. "Go back to your mommy. I gotta finish my pedicure." She compelled the boy and he left the salon obeying to her command without protest. Sighing in relief, she gestured for one of the stylists to continue painting her finger nails.

It was the day before the wedding of Iris West and Barry and everyone from Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl and Team Legends was invited for the glorious occasion and the girls were preparing themselves inside a nail salon while the guys were trying their tuxedos. Tonight was the dinner rehearsal.

Shaking her head at the rudeness of Beth, Iris glanced at Hope who was getting foot massage. "How was it getting married to Beth?" She asked the Tribrid. She's met Hope a few times whenever Team Flash needed help dealing with the supernatural and she seemed a kind person with a heart of gold. Specially knowing her backstory. She had been through worse than Barry and that's saying a lot.

"Well, there's not much to tell really although I will say my family tends to throw big events, Mikaelson Style. And my wedding was no exception especially in New Orleans. It was held at the church where I was actually born in and I wore a Diana wedding dress courtesy of Vera Wang at the ceremony. "

Iris gawked in astonishment. "Oh my god, are you serious? Do you know how expensive those dresses are?"

"Compared to amount of money my family have gained over the course of millennia, it was a very small price to pay." Hope said as if it was nothing to it.

"It was special. To me anyways. Specially when we pulled the all nighter in the compound." Beth muttered, not taking her eyes of her finger nails getting done, Kara and Felicity's cheeks turned red, while Iris's, Laurel's and Caitlin's eyes get widened at the unwanted information.

Hope just rolled her eyes not surprised at the bluntness. She'd gotten used to it by now. "Be nice honey."

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Beth asked pretending to be sheepish as she felt the awkward silence.

"Yes." Felicity confirmed, quietly. Beth shrugged, not caring much about. Caitlin sighed, it was like dealing with a female version of Mick, the hybrid edition.

"Where's Mon-el?" Iris asked Kara, trying to distract their minds from... that.

"It's a long story, but thank you for letting me bring my sister as my plus-one." Kara sighed not wanting to talk about her now ex boyfriend.

"Yeah, Absolutely. I'm actually really excited to meet her." Iris beamed, just then file one of the stylists was using on Karas nails broke by shortening out.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I take a lot of keratin." Kara apologized covering up her powers quickly.

"Super strong nails." Felicity added, "So, Laurel, You and Bucky next in terms of wedding bells in the future?"

"Not likely." Laurel answered, the girls got curious when she said that.

"Last time I even remotely thought of getting married was when I was with Oliver and it all fell apart when I found out that he slept with Sara behind my back. And it got a worse when I found out that he invited her to be on the gambit." Laurel explained her reasoning behind it. "So, I'm not exactly pushing Buck to talk. And it's not a good time anyway."

"But you want to?" Hope said knowingly.

"Yes." Laurel murmured quietly.

**XXXX**

**At the same time.**

"Metal Arm."

"Yeah?" Bucky said as he was trying on his tuxedo in the store next to the salon with Mick in the changing area.

"Why do have I to put on a monkey suit?" Mick grunted, hating the fact that he has to wear a suit. He hated it.

"It's tradition." Bucky stated the obvious taking a look at himself in the mirror while smoothing his long hair back.

"It stinks."

Bucky rolled his eyes with a sigh, not caring about Mick's complaints. "I'm surprised you got a invitation considering you're not the one to attend weddings." Bucky admitted.

"What can I say? I've never been the one to shy away from open bar and free food." Mick replied, grinning like a idiot.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Bucky muttered, shaking his head with a smile. Some things never change.

"So, Metal Arm, ever thought of popping the quiz to Boss's sister?" Mick quizzed the Co-Captain of Team Legends.

Bucky huffed. Oh, he did think about it multiple times but given the current situation they're in now, it's practically impossible. "Yeah I did. But with everything that's going on, It's not a good time."

"But you want to." Mick guessed knowingly.

"Trust me. After everything we went through in the last 10 years, It's a miracle we gotten back together considering what we had to deal with. It finally feels right." Bucky revealed letting a smile grace his face showing much he loved Laurel.

  
**XXXX**

**Jitters**

The dinner rehearsal had begun at Jitters and the members of Team Arrow, Flash, Legends and Supergirl were there in attendance.

From Team Flash were Cisco,Caitlin, Harry, Joe and Wally, Team Arrow consisted of Bucky, Oliver, Laurel and Felicity. Team Legends consisted of Mick, Hope, Beth, Ray, Stein, Jax and of course there's Kara and her sister Alex.

Laying her eyes on her older sister, Sara greeted Laurel with a hug. "Hey sis."

"Hey, Sara." Laurel said, feeling somewhat glad that her sister was here.

"How are things in Star City, sis?" Sara asked, Laurel frowned, lips pursed.

"Grim. But it's what you'd expect."

**XXXX**

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Joe called to everyone as he clinked his glass with a fork for his speech. All those were present turned their eyes to the CCPD veteran who began once he got them aware. This was the pinnacle of the rehearsal dinner. "What can I possibly say about Barry and Iris that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been happy just to be Dad to these two. And then Wally comes along and then watching them face what they have in the last few years with grace, and trust, and love, so much love. You see two people who love like that and you want it, too." Joe gazed lovingly at the his girlfriend Cecile who was the D.A. of Central city.

"Oh, I'm in this speech." Cecile said, as she joined her boyfriend's side, everyone laughed lightly at the affection Joe was showing to her.

"Yes, you are." Joe sighed getting emotional near the end of the speech. "So, Barry, Iris, thank you for showing me how to love again. For showing me that love is the most important thing we have." He held the tears of joy back but didnt stop sniffle."I love you guys."

He held his glass high for a toast. " To Barry and Iris."

"To Barry and Iris." They all chorused, holding their glasses in celebration.

**XXXX**

"That was a good speech, Doll." Bucky complimented, Laurel nodded thinking the same thing.

"I agree." Laurel occurred, then let out a sigh thinking back to her father and how he was pleased to see Bucky making her happy after she broke up with Ollie following high school graduation once she found about him and Sara because unlike with Oliver, he was honest, loyal and headstrong, something he'd really liked. And those qualities are still prevalent. "You know, I keep thinking back to Dad and how he wanted us to be married right away. Hell, you were one of the few guys he ever approved of dating me."

Bucky chuckled, he didn't know how many times he'd heard from Quentin that he was way better than last guy she dated. "He never really liked Oliver, did he?"

"Not one bit." Laurel laughed whole hearty, recalling how much her father wanted to put a bullet in Oliver's chest of having to break his little's girl's heart. "God, feels like a lifetime ago."

"Yeah." He said. "What do you think about getting married now?"

Laurel almost choked on her club soda when she was asked that question. "What?" She cleared her throat to composure herself.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Laurel." Bucky reassured her, that wasn't his intention but after talking to Mick this afternoon, he decided to ask her point blank because he wanted to take a chance. "But we're not the same people we were 11 years ago. I know you aren't."

"Are you willing to do that commitment? Laurel asked. "We've been together for like two years. five to be exact if you count the years before you were declared K.IA. I'm not exactly jumping into it right away. "

There was no hesitation in his voice when he answered. "Yes. And I know it's Barry and Iris's night but I'd thought I'll take a chance." Bucky went down on one knee and showed her an engagement ring to Laurel who was stilled in shock. Was this happening? Apparently by the look on Bucky's face, It is. "Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?"

Getting misty in her eyes, Laurel had the answer he wanted to hear. "Yes."

Overjoyed by the answer, Bucky got up from one knee and went to put the ring on her ring finger but Laurel move her hand away, leaving the ex army soldier bewildered. "But let's wait on putting the ring until after the wedding. It's Iris and Barry's weekend and I don't wanna draw attention from them." Bucky nodded in understanding, putting it back in his pocket. "It's a nice ring by the way." She added, having a look at the ring before.

"It was my dad's." He told her, a bit shy of carrying the ring with him given it's history. "He proposed to my mom with it the day before he went to boot camp. Thought it would have a special meaning."

She went to kiss him with a smile on her face. "How thoughtful of you."

**XXXX**

****Payson Hotel****

"What a day." Beth said coming up behind her wife wrapping her smooth arms around Hope's waist placing light kisses on her neck on the terrace in their hotel room.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, Hope let out a sigh of content but worry as well.

"Being a part of all this brings back bittersweet memories." She revealed, recalling her aunt Freya's wedding with Keelin, the last happy moment she ever had with her family before her father died, saving her from the Hollow.

Beth stopped her assault looking at her with concern. "Thinking about your family?"

Hope nodded, a guilty look was shown on her face. "I wished my parents were there for my wedding." she confessed. There ain't a day that goes by that she wished her parents to be there at the most important day in her immortal life.

"I think they're proud of you." she said

Hope scoffed, skeptical of that statement. "Of what, exactly? Getting them killed before my sweet 16? I'm sure they are happy of how I turned out to be." She sighed, lowering her head in immense guilt. "I tried so hard not to be like Mr.Hyde because my mom wanted me to, she begged me to be Dr. Jekyll and I ended up being the monster."

Heart shattering, she turned her auburn haired wife, making her to look at Beth's face. "You haven't. Wanna know why you haven't succumbed into the temptations of dark magic and became better despite of it and getting experimented on by Dr. Frankenstein at ARGUS, you still remained the compassionate girl I fell in love with. Of course you have that fiery sprit you all Mikaelsons have. You are a survivor."

Feeling a bit better about herself, Hope gave Beth a tender kiss. "You know for someone who can be a bitch at times, you can be a little nice at times. You'd know that?"

"Only for you." Beth said lowering her hands down Hope's hips and to her cute bottom. "But what I want to do now is not nice." To prove her point she gave it a tight squeeze earning a yelp from the Tribrid.

Feeling a bit aroused Hope tried to keep it cool which was little bit difficult to do under these circumstances. "Are... you sure?"

"Yes."

  
Growling lowly as both Beth and Hope's eyes flashed yellow, they started to make out in heat, tearing their respective clothing as the two wolves reclaimed each other again.

**XXXX**

Alex slowly opened the door to peek if there was anyone at the corridor, the next morning. Thankfully there wasn't. When she exited the room, she hurriedly walked back to her room when a unfamiliar voice spoke.

"The walk of shame." Alex jumped in scare, almost having a heart attack. She turned around to see a blonde woman with a cocky grin. "You don't know how many times I've seen that."

"Who are you?" Alex demanded, being on the defensive of the blonde.

"Beth Sanders-Mikaelson." She introduced herself to the older Danvers with a bow. "At your service. You must be Kara's sister."

"Yeah. How did you... "

"Word travels fast." The Hybrid shrugged, not getting into details. "But anyway, have you seen Sara? Her big sis asked me to find her." She was about to get her answer when the door to the hotel room she just came out opened to reveal her teammate and captain Sara Lance.

"Hey, Alex. I think you forgot your..." Sara trailed off as she saw Beth and Alex who was frozen stiff, holding a black purse. "Your purse."

"Oooh." Beth's smirk widened at the revelation. She's gonna have so much fun with this. "Well done Alex. Well done. You and I are gonna be best of friends." She threw a quick glance at the Captain of Team Legends. "See ya at the wedding Cap." she left the hallway in a blur leaving a still frozen Alex and Sara who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oops."

"Yeah. Oops." Alex repeated what Sara said just moments ago. Sara'll never be able to let this one down.

**XXXX**

Today was the wedding day, everyone was gathering at the church to take part in this exciting event. Well all but one.

"So I gotta ask you Alex. How was she in the sack? Was she stiff as a board or wild as an lion?"

Alex sighed shaking her head at the question from Beth while adjusting her sunglasses. She just knew that would be her first question. She was never the one to have one night stands, ever. Especially after ending her engagement with Maggie and it was recent. "I'm not gonna answer that."

"Come on."

"No." Alex repeated firmly.

"Fine, be broody and moody for all I care." Beth grumbled, rolling her eyes. "But if you answer this one question, i'll stop pestering."

Alex sighed again, seeing no other option."She was..." She struggled to find words to describe last night. "Different."

"Bad different or good different?"

"Good different. She was honestly good." She replied blushing thinking about the sex she had not once but twice.

"There's my answer. have fun." She walked away from Alex and entered the church taking her seat alongside her wife.

"What was that about, Wolfy?" Mick asked the hybrid, having watched the whole thing from afar, Mick sat the row behind them on the bride's side.

"I'll tell you later." She told the semi reformed criminal.

**XXXX**

"Wanna explain why Kara's sister is avoiding you like I'm avoiding drinking alcohol?" Laurel asked her sister as they went inside the church, having noticed that Kara's sister going extreme lengths to stay clear of Sara when they arrived earlier.

Knowing that Laurel would continue to be probe at her if she denies until she gave in, Sara explained herself to Laurel. "Things got a little...  _heated_ last night. We'd had little too much to drink and i think you can put the rest together."

"I'm guessing she's not the one for one night stands?" Laurel assumed the logical explanation.

Sara could only shrug. "I guess not."

"Sara, you do have an interesting taste in women." Laurel commented on her sister's past flings with a smirk.

Sara chuckled, "Don't I know that?"

**XXXX**

Once everyone had been accounted for as they settled in their seats and Barry took his place at the altar with Oliver and Cisco as this groomsmen while Caitlin and Felicity were Iris's bridesmaids. Kara made her way to where the band was positioned at, grabbing her mic and started to sing the song Running Home to you that was played during Barry's proposal to Iris beautifully. 

 

_Can't say how the days will unfold,_

 

_Can't change what the future may hold_

 

_But, I want you in it_

 

_Every hour, every minute_

 

Joe entered the church with Iris in a beautiful white dress, arms linked as he played the dutiful role of a father escorting the bride to the groom. Tears were starting to brimming in her eyes.

 

 

_This world can race by far too fast_

 

_Hard to see while it's all flying past_

 

_But, it's clear now,_

 

_When you're standing here now_

 

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

 

"She's good." Bucky whispered to Laurel who nodded in agreement. 

"She is."

_All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you._

Kara finished the song on a high note as Iris unlinked her arm from her father as she was at the end of the aisle and went over to  the altar to stand across Barry as Joe took his seat beside Cecile. 

The minster began conducting the ceremony as Kara exited the stage and went back to  her seat. "I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well, Because of you, because of all of you. Looking out at their friends and their family. And seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together."

Mick was snoring quietly through the introduction. Beth nudged Hope as he took a picture of Mick with her phone. Hope rolled her eyes with a smile. Leave it to Mick to sleep through a wedding.

"And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

As the old saying goes: Be careful of what you wish for because you just might get it and it was never more appropriate in that moment because seconds after he asked, the minster was disintegrated into a pile of ashes by blue beams, causing panic among the crowd. Mick had just woke up at the sound and everyone turned to see soldiers equipped with armed rifles entering the church with Prometheus, a man who wore a dark suit that was like Green Arrow Suit, a speedster who wore a yellow suit and a blonde woman who wore a black version of Kara's Supergirl suit.

 _"Peace is overrated."_  She declared, her voice distorted by the filter behind the mask.

"Oh hell no." Beth groaned in exasperation as she saw the Swastika symbol on their armbands which could only mean one thing. "Nazis?"

"I hate Nazis." Bucky, Oliver, Kara, Hope, and Barry muttered in unison.

**XXXX**

The Nazis opened fire on the wedding guests, Wally and Barry caught the bullets before they could hit them in superspeed.

As the Nazis were beginning to reload their rifles, Hope looked at her wife with a eyebrow arched. "Shall we?"

Beth simply smirked. "After you."

Hope let out a roar at the Nazis as she got up and stormed toward them, and though they all started to shoot at her, she was barely affected by the bullets as she started to take out the soldiers one by one, with Beth following her lead and roaring as well. The hybrid couple broke some of the soldiers' bones, snap the necks of some others, and impale them with their guns.

Barry was off fighting the other speedster who looked just like Reverse Flash, Barry long time archenemy and the man who killed his mother.

Recovering from the shock, Bucky jumped into action and attempted to swing a punch at Dark Arrow but his metal fist was caught by Overgirl. She swatted his metal arm away, grabbing Bucky by the throat and flew across the church with ease. She slammed him onto the church floor, putting her feet down on his arms as she restrained him. Her eyes turned red behind the mask, making Bucky's eyes go wide.

Bucky mentally thanked God for the intervention of Laurel who came to aid by putting her sonic device she took from her purse on her neck and unleashed her Canary cry to overhelm Overgirl's sensitive hearings, making the Nazi general to stagger. She lost the tight grip of Bucky as the heat beams burned the floor instead of Bucky who quickly bolted out of the way and ran to Laurel's side. Kara took off her glasses and punched Overgirl in the chin, sending her a few feet away.

"For once I got to save your ass, honey." Laurel quipped, Bucky couldn't help but chuckle despite the seriousness. That tender moment had passed seconds after as Bucky turned to Felicity with a serious look.

"Get them out of here!" Bucky shouted to Felicity who complied to his order as she helped Joe, Iris and Wally to evacuate the wedding guests to safety.

Jax and Stein had just merged into Firestorm and started shooting fireballs to the Nazis.

"Who are you?!" Kara asked her doppelganger.

Recovering from that debilitating scream, Overgirl rose up and hovered in the air, menacing glare fixed in her eyes. "Come and find out." She challenged, Kara charged towards her as Overgirl repeated the same movement, they crashed into each other, going up through the roof, making a new hole as they took their fight outside.

Laurel, Alex and Sara ripped the lower parts of their dresses to make them move better before joining the fight.

Bucky picked up a compressed M249 sawed off assault rifle from his pocket and with a press of the button, it increased into its full size. He'd have to remind himself to thank Cisco for this.

**XXXX**

Alex and Sara was too busy on their end fighting off Nazi stragglers when Prometheus showed in front of them, unsheathing his sword.

_"One Wedding. Two funerals."_

"Not on my watch." Laurel spoke as she appeared behind Prometheus, kicking him hard in the back, causing Prometheus to drop his sword, taking him by surprise. She picked up the discarded sword and the one on his back tossing it to Sara and Alex that caught them. "He's all yours!" Laurel yelled, unleashing her cry once at the Nazi as Prometheus recovered from the surprise attack taking on Alex and Sara.

**XXXX**

"That's what i'm talking about!" Mick shouted enthusiastically, using his heatgun to torch the Nazi bastards, the people he despised the most.

Caitlin now as Killer Frost, had ice blade formed on her hand was slicing them one after another. Firestorm was bringing on the heat themselves.

Bucky was using his sawed off assault rifle he had hidden in his tuxedo pockets, laying covering fire for the remaining guests who was being escorted out by Harry, taking down any Nazi stragglers with military precision. Once again, he'd have to thank Cisco for making it possible. He was a genius.

Oliver was firing arrows from behind the column, hitting the Nazis with lethal accuracy. He looked up to see the dark archer shooting arrows against his and decided to go offense.

"Cisco! Up top, I need a breach!"

Cisco obliged to Oliver's command, opening a breach allowing him to jump through and fired an arrow at the other archer on his way out. Dark Arrow deflected the upcoming arrow and began engaging Oliver in hand to hand combat. Within few seconds, Oliver soon realized that Dark Arrow was equal matched.

**XXXX**

Kara came crashing down back into the church as Alex and Sara managed to take down Prometheus. The debris fell on Cisco's head knocking him out. Before the Nazis could finish him off, Bucky used the grenade launcher to hold them back.

Overgirl landed gracefully on the church floors taking each step like prey stalking a wounded animal as Kara was at the moment. However Hope stood before the Nazi General in front of groggy Kara with her arms crossed.

"Get. Away. from her." Hope demanded.

Undeterred by the threat, Overgirl took another step towards Hope who hadn't moved from her spot.

_"Move. or you'll suffer the consequences of your interference."_

"I have a better idea." Hope flashed the infamous Mikaelson smirk, thrusting her hand forward as she began casting a spell that involved heart extraction. Not pretty.

" _Delphin eoten cor!"_  Hope began chanting the words repeatedly as she was walking towards the Nazi Kryptonian who begun to groan, clutching her chest. Magic. The blood started to pour out of her chest as the heart was being slowly pulled towards Hope and out of Overgirl's body as she was brought to her knees.

Alex watched in awe as the other Kryptonian was crying out in pain as if her heart was being ripped out. How was that possible? Can Hope actually do that?

_"NO!"_

An arrow came in her direction intending to hit her however it froze in mid air by Hope who had other hand outstretched behind her back. She hadn't taken her eyes off the other alien.

"Now, now. Robin Hood. That's no way to treat a lady." She taunted, smirking deviously as she returned it to the sender piercing through Dark Arrow's shoulder.

It brought Kara enough time to recover and give her attacker who hadn't still recovered from that spell that was interrupted a punch to the chest sending her across the aisle, her body was skiing to the feet of the hooded leader who jumped down from the terrace and picked her up on the shoulder the moment he saw her in a hurry after ripping the arrow out.

 _"Fall back! Everyone fall back!"_  Dark Arrow ordered, dropping flash grenades covering their escapes. Everyone that remained in the church was still in shock of what had just taken place.

"Kara you ok?" Hope asked, concerned, helping her up to her feet.

"I'm fine." Kara reassured, still feeling weak but she was grateful for the Mikaelson Witch's interference. "Thanks."

"BEST WEDDING EVER!" Mick exclaimed in delight.

 

**AN: So... How was it?**

 


	4. I hate Nazi

**Chapter 2: I hate Nazis**

Following what happened at the wedding, Mick and Beth went to erase the memories of the guests since they'd all blown their covers while Hope was interrogating Prometheus and by interrogating, she was holding him in a choke-hold off of the terrace with one hand.

"So how about we try this again, you tell us where your friends are and I'll probably make this conversation less painful which I highly doubt it will." She said, tightening the grip on his throat.

"I would rather die than to betray the Third Reich." He grunted.

Hope sighed, why do they always have to force her to do this the hard way? "Suit yourself."

Prometheus started to sweat behind the mask as she boiled his blood internally.

Stein walked up the stairs and saw Hope's interrogation techniques up close with . The young woman may be mature for her age but her methods of getting answers can be questioned.

"Mrs. Mikaelson, for Heaven's sake. Would you please release Prometheus?" He said, not surprised by it.

Hope simply shrugged and dropped the said Prometheus, allowing him to fall onto the floor of the aisle.

Stein looked exasperated as if he didn't make himself clear. "That's not what I meant." He said.

"He'll live." She reassured with a devilishly smirk that she got from her father whenever he's up to his mischievous schemes.

**XXXX**

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asked Mick and Beth as they along with Sara and Jax who escorted Prometheus to his cell at the pipeline entered the Cortex. Everyone that had been involved in the wedding brawl were there wondering where the attackers were from aside their affiliation to the Aryan ideology that still exist today, just not as prevalent as it was during WWII. Wally and Joe had to stay behind much to the former's dismay.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret." Mick assured them.

"Don't worry. No one is gonna go to the press and make the headline news anytime soon." Beth added.

Feeling reassured, Barry turned to Kara hoping that she had better luck than them to find the Nazi trio. "Any idea where they fled?"

Kara shook her head no. Right after the wedding incident, she used her x ray, super hearing while flying over Central City. Not a single trace of them was found. "No. I flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them."

"Well, clearly they attacked because you all were there. " Iris mused.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry pondered, his arms crossed.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity spoke from she was standing next to Oliver. Given her jewish heritage, it would bring unpleasant feelings inside her and it made sense.

Swallowing the fear at the mere thought of Nazis, it brought up some bad memories of the Sienna Family, Hope let out a shaky breath while Beth stood alongside her wife, rubbing her lower back in comfort.

"Make America Aryan again. " Jax supplied.

"Which it never was." Caitlin said.

"Hashtag: melting pot." Iris added.

"I hate Nazis." Mick grumbled, that was a statement that they all could agree on.

Stein sighed, a solemn look on his face knowing that he was a jewish as well. "Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago."

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry quipped.

Mick had a dense look on his face when it was mentioned. "What's a Yalta?"

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara mused.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex questioned of how they knew where her sister was.

"And how was she as strong as you?" Hope asked the Girl of Steel with a curious look. "Think she's like you, a Kryptonian?"

Kara shrugged, not ruling that possibility out. That was something she hadn't thought about. "Possibly."

"And why the hell was she looking at me like I was the scum of the earth when she tried to fry me with her heat vision?" Bucky wondered out loud thinking back to the look Overgirl had on her face when she saw him. it was as if he was public enemy number one.

"And the other speedster. It felt like I was facing Thawne again with the red lightening and the yellow suit." Barry said, "Not a good trip down the memory lane."

"How's that possible?" Caitlin asked, dumbfounded over the fact the other speedster can even be considered to be his equal. "Barry, unless he's spent six months in the Speed Force, he shouldn't be able to match your speed, at all."

That came across his mind as well. "I know. Which makes it even more frustrating." Barry muttered scratching his head.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot." Oliver replied, thinking about Dark Arrow's fighting skills and how it matched his. "You know, I think it's time we got some answers."

"Well, that's the thing. Probie isn't exactly in the mood for talking." Beth told them.

"Then we make him talk."

**XXXX**

  
Bucky, Oliver, Kara, Laurel, Felicity, Barry and Iris were all standing in the pipeline in front of Prometheus's cell determined to get some answers. Little did they know they were in for a rude awakening.

"Who are you?" Laurel demanded, Prometheus let out a humorless chuckle glancing at Laurel with a callous look.

"You really have no idea..." Prometheus tapped his neck, removing his hood, revealing dark hair and then his mask to reveal his face. "Do you Laurel?"

Laurel and Oliver had chills down their spines when they were shocked to see an very familiar face. "Tommy?" Laurel whispered seeing the man she once loved.

**XXXX**

"Tommy Merlyn." Bucky announced, not as affected as his fiancee or his ally was. Either were Sara or Felicity even though they recognized his face too. But he could see the emotional turmoil his fiancee having by simply looking at her. He simply squeezed her hand in attempt to sooth her.

"Who is Tommy Merlyn?" Kara asked, seeing that both Laurel and Oliver were clearly distraught upon seeing him.

"My ex boyfriend." Laurel answered, quietly. This had to be a nightmare. it had to be. She kept telling herself that in her head over and over.

"Along with Thea's other brother and my best friend. " Oliver added, still frozen like a stature. Even after almost five years, the guilt of Tommy's death still plagued him and he felt it was happening all over again. It was like yesterday to him. "He died over four years ago."

"Can you all give us a moment, alone?" Laurel requested gesturing between her and Oliver putting emphasis on the word alone. They all except Bucky nodded respecting their wishes as they left the pipeline. Laurel realized that Bucky was still standing not wanting to leave her. "I'll be fine. Ollie's with me."

Seeing that he was left with no other choice judging by the look on her face, Bucky reluctantly nodded as he gave her a kiss on the forehead for reassurance before turning around to exit the pipeline.

**XXXX**

As soon as Kara, Bucky, Felicity, Barry, Sara and Iris returned to the Cortex, they all began speculating theories and a few of them were quite interesting.

"He's a chrony." Mick stated,

"Anachronism." Stein corrected.

"That's what I said." He said, confusing everyone.

Beth looked at him as if he was stupid which he was most of the time. "No you didn't."

"Yeah I did."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Lately we've been dealing with anachronisms." Sara cut in, ending what was about to turn into a endless banter between the two. When these two start arguing, there's no stopping them. "It's people and things displaced throughout time."

"Ok, but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" Iris asked the million dollar question.

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Mick said, taking a bite and Beth shrugged thinking that it could be.

"Iris is right, why would they gatecrash a wedding?" Bucky mused. "If I was in charge, my best course of action would take out law enforcement and military at once."

"My thoughts exactly." Alex shared the same thoughts.

"Tommy was plucked from 5 years ago and put in the Prometheus wardrobe. That doesn't make any sense." Felicity exclaimed in frustration knowing that Tommy had no formal hand to hand training at all before he died.

"It does if we're not dealing with an anachronism." Caitlin hypothesized.

Barry caught on Caitlin's train of thoughts. "Visitors from another earth?"

Alex blinked trying to process what she's just heard. "Wait? There are more than one?"

"There are 52, actually." Kara revealed, making her sister's eyes nearly bulge. Beth whistled in amazement thinking that's a lot.

"Though I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein mumbled under his breath.

Seeing this talk was going nowhere Bucky sighed in frustration running his metal hand through his hair. "So basically, there's no one here who can tell where in the multiverse those bastards came from? Wonderful." He muttered.

"I can." Harry said causing everyone to turn their heads staring at the expert in the multiverse theory. "There's a 53rd earth, called Earth X."

Harry began showing video archives and infos regarding Earth X onto the computers and what they saw horrified them. It was stuff that nightmares were made of. "It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our earth: same history, same timeline but with one crucial and critical difference."

"So let me hypothesize. The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it." Stein guessed, having a idea of where it differentiate.

"Yes, the Nazis won the war." Harry nodded confirmed their worst fears. "New York, London, Paris, Moscow: all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994."

"Now they're not happy ruling just one earth." Felicity mumbled, quietly as she remembered the stories that her grandparents told her about the horrors they endured during the Holocaust. "God, this is making me physically ill." She turned around and left the lab in disgust.

Jax couldn't help but agree given the racial history here in this country. "Yeah, the line starts behind me." He said.

Seeing that Felicity wasn't the only one visibly shaken, Barry checked on the Tribrid with great concern. "Hope, you ok?"

"I need some air." Hope excused herself and left the lab as well. Sara, Stein, Jax, Bucky, and Mick had looks of pity. Beth sighed, knowing that it would bring some old scars that hadn't fully healed.

"Is she ok?" Alex asked Beth, seeing Hope leaving in some discomfort.

"Not exactly." Beth replied vaguely.

"We have to find them." Kara declared. "I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?"

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Alex assumed.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building and Rory. Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

A painful howl echoed through the hallway reaching to where all the heroes were gathered at the Cortex.

"What was that?" Kara asked confused. Sara, Bucky and Beth sighed knowing who was behind the scream.

"Damnit Hope."

**XXXX**

  
**Minutes Earlier.**

**"Hope Mikaelson. The Tribrid. Or should I call you abomination?"**

Enraged by the taunt, she cast an non verbal Aneurysm spell by staring, causing Tommy-X to cry out in pain as he clutched his head feeling the blood vessels pop.

Laurel and Oliver were passed out after being hit by a spell that rendered them unconscious temporarily.

"Insulting a Mikaelson Witch? Not smart." Beth tsked shaking her head as she joined her lover's side. If there's one thing the Mikaelsons share, is their protectiveness of it's members and their short temper. "My dad made the exact mistake the first time he met her."

Breathing heavily, the SS General looked up with a sadistic smirk. "Well, you know the funny thing about the Mikaelsons is that living or dead, they care about their own." He spat, that earned him another Aneurysm and he grabbed his head again as he felt his brain was about to explode gritting his teeth.

"Babe, I think he's had enough." Beth advised, seeing that Hope about to kill him. "he's no use to us dead if he doesn't give tell us and the rest of costumed heroes of where his friends are."

Seeing her point, Hope reluctantly freed him of the pain she was inflicting.

"Be thankful that I'm more merciful than my father was because if he was here, he would rip out your tongue and your organs before taking your heart out." She told him, Beth hummed in agreement remembering reading about the cruel actions that her late father in law had done in the past.

"He's all yours, Mr. Queen." Hope said as she turned and left the pipeline whilst Laurel and Oliver had regained consciousness.

"What happened?" He asked standing up shaking his head off the cobwebs.

Beth smiled weakly. "You're so better off not knowing, Green." She told him, Oliver nodded, accepting the answer as she left in a blur. Yeah, he did not need to know.

Focusing on what they were gonna talk about before they were interrupted. Oliver decided to take the initiative. "Earth X."

"That's right. And I'm dead on this earth. I'd almost prefer that." Tommy said still feeling weak from that damn spell. "I was born into the Reich. So were you." Tommy added glancing at twosome. Laurel's eyes widened in shock. Her thought was "Oh God." "The whole world is the Fatherland. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training. We all grow up without choice."

"You have one now." Laurel said in attempt to reach out to the counterpart of Tommy seeing the worn out face and the dull look in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Tell us where the others from Earth-X are."

"On our Earth, you are my best friend. I would die for you. I would've died for you." Oliver told him.

"Would have?"

"You beat me to it." Oliver revealed, "I lost you. It was like... it was like losing a limb. And You weren't just my best friend. Tommy, you were my brother, and you sacrificed yourself for a woman that we both loved." Oliver remembered moving the rubble hearing Laurel's sobbing outside the ruined building only to see a rebar through Tommys chest and the last moments they shared before Tommy closed his eyes passing away. It felt like he was there again.

"You saved my life and there wasn't a day I thought of selling my soul to the devil just to have you back." Laurel added thinking back to the grief she went through after the Undertaking, how she wished that it should've been her instead of him.

"And I was there, and I had you right here. You were a good man here. And I believe that you still can be." Oliver finished.

Horror ridden, Tommy-X shook his head vehemently. "No. You don't understand. If I...if I talk, if I break, the Fuehrer will kill my father. He'll kill my mother, everyone that I love. "

"We will not let that happen. We will stop him." Oliver reassured.

"Do you think you can do that?" He asked,

"I promise you that we can do that." Oliver stated.

Then the facade broke and a sinister look replaced the one of fear and horror. "Then you two really are special kind of idiots. Your naivety would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic." Tommy-x laughed wickedly. Laurel jerked back visibly hurt by the sudden change in attitude. The Tommy she knew would never say anything like that to her.

"Is this how it is on your planet, everybody swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so weak?" Laurel could really feel herself being filled with pain and hurt that her emotions was being played the whole time. That man was not the Tommy she knew.

"The Reich will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but You won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skulls crack under the weight of his boot." He explained empathizing the word skulls as in plurals. Laurel paled at the stare she was getting as if she was the last person he would ever see. He dropped the mask stepping back from the glass. "Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're going to die badly. In ways that would give even monsters nightmares."

He chuckled sending once again chills down their spines while pulling out something from his mouth. Oliver's eyes widened realizing what that was. Cyanide capsule. "I really wish that I could live to see it."

"Tommy, no!" Laurel yelled in horror as Oliver rushed over to press the button to open his cell in an attempt to stop him. It was too late though. He'd already swallowed the cyanide and they could only watch as Tommy Merlyn died in front of them again.

**XXXX**

"You ok doll?" Bucky asked sitting down next to Laurel outside the pipeline. Bucky's enhanced hearings overheard Laurel's scream from the pipeline and he ran instantly from the cortex to see Oliver hugging Laurel who was crying with the body of Tommy Merlyn from Earth-X in front of them. Oliver told him pretty much what happened just mere minutes ago and then he left the pipeline to process what he'd just watched so that Bucky could be there for her in her time off need.

Laurel hadn't stopped blaming herself for what happened to Tommy during the Undertaking. No matter how many times she was told it wasn't her fault, she was still feeling guilt for how it happened. So to see him die again brought up all bad emotions she had overcome.

"I know it wasn't him. But it was his face. There's not a day that I think about how I played a part in Tommy's death. If I hadn't been there at CNRI, he'd still be alive." She whimpered, voice cracking a bit.

Heart breaking at the confession, Bucky lay his arm around her body as he kissed the the top of her head for comfort. God knows she needed it. "I'm here for you, darling. It's ok." He soothed her as she cried silently at the old familiar pain that had been brought up to surface.

**XXXX**

  
Hope leaned shoulder first against the wall outside of Star labs staring at the clear night sky. The mere thought of Nazis invading her earth brought back bad memories. A lot of bad memories specially the day her mother gave up her life to save hers. The Sienna Family whose son Roman that Hope had a crush on manipulated her and by the time she realized the deception it was too late. It seemed no matter what generation it is, death was sure to follow the Mikaelsons.

"Hey." Hope turned to see Kara approaching her slowly.

"Kara." Hope acknowledged before looking back to the night sky.

"You ok? I heard what happened to your mom."

Hope sighed. Was she ok? Not in a million years. It felt like she was back in her teenage years at the Salvatore Boarding School. "My whole life has been in danger from the moment I was born and even before that. I blamed my father for all the sick things he's done, when in truth I was worse than him. And there had been days I thought It should've been me who died in that house."

"Hope..."

"I envy you Kara. You got to have a decent childhood with loving parents and a sister who would die protecting you from those who wishes to do you harm. Me? I lost both my parents before the age of 16. I don't know the meaning of the word normal. It was erased a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Even though Kara understood that no words would bring comfort she decided to do it anyway. Because that's all she could do.

**XXXX**

  
Bucky and Sara were taking the elevator to to the locker room where they kept spare suits when Alex stepped in looking to find Kara.

Eyes widened, Alex tried to play it off cool but on the inside she was freaking out as she pressed a button of level 2 as her destination.

"Can we uh switch places?" Alex asked Bucky not wanting to be anywhere near her. She stood next to Sara, which was not good. The tension was high and awkward between the two girls specially for Alex.

"No." Bucky deadpanned.

"Please." She literary begged him.

Bucky remained firmly in his spot. He was having toying with her knowing the reason why even though he didn't show it. "No."

Alex inwardly groaned in dismay. She was not having a good day today. She should've stayed home.

As the elevator doors opened, Alex practically bolted out of the elevator.

Bucky let out an amused chuckle. That was fun.

"What?" Sara asked confused of what Bucky was laughing about.

"Nothing, I just thought back to that scene in Grey's anatomy where Doctor Mcdreamy is stuck in the elevator with the women he's dated." Bucky pointed it out. "Now I think about it, doesn't Alex look exactly like Lexie?"

Sara hmmed in deep thought. "Well she does have the same face But I just don't see it." Sara said dismissing the idea.

**XXXX**

  
Iris and Laurel were not exactly patient back at cortex as they were waiting for the tech support to find the location of the Nazi Trio. So Iris decided to ask Laurel about what she saw during the rehearsal dinner.

"So wanna explain what's going on between you and Bucky?" Iris questioned Laurel.

Laurel was bit confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I may or may not have noticed Bucky down on one knee with a ring in hand at the dinner rehearsal." Iris revealed. "Did he propose?"

"Yeah, he did." Laurel replied remembering the emotional proposal.

"About time, girl. Did you answer yes?" Iris beamed.

Laurel smiled giving the reporter the answer. "Then why don't I see a ring on your finger?" Iris asked pointing to the ringless finger.

"To be honest, I thought it would be bad timing considering that it's your wedding weekend and I told Bucky I wanted to wait until after the wedding to announce our engagement."

"Aw, thanks. I appreciate that. Which is why we need to deal with those Earth-xers as soon as possible so you can put a ring on it." Iris stated, earning a laugh from Laurel who was in complete agreement.

"There's been a break-in at Dayton Optical Systems." Felicity announced hurriedly from her seat. Hearing the panic in her voice, Laurel went over to the computers and she was horrified to see Earth-X Nazi soldiers storming through the entrance.

Assuming it was just some Neo Nazi group and not the real one, Iris sighed in exasperation. "I know this sounds terrible, but maybe we should let the police handle it."

"Iris." Laurel spoke up but Iris ignored her.

"I mean, we need our peeps to focus on the Nazis."

"This is Nazis." Felicity and Laurel pointed to the security footage in sync. Iris rushed over to the girls at the computer set taking a look at the footage and immediately turned to Laurel.

"You get Bucky and Oliver." Iris told her.

"You get Barry." Laurel repeated what Iris said just seconds ago only this time, it's the scarlet speedster.

Laurel and Iris exited the Cortex and ran in separate directions to get them.

**XXXX**

White Wolf, Supergirl and Flash were already there at Dayton Optical Systems waiting for Green Arrow. Granted White Wolf wasn't as fast as Flash or Supergirl was but he used his enhanced speed.

Supergirl was whistling when Green Arrow arrived at last in his motorcycle. He mounted it and walked over to the trio.

"Just a quick reminder. Super speed or enhanced: I don't have it." Green Arrow said annoyed, he hates the fact that he can't keep up with his superpowered allies.

"Noted." Supergirl and Flash nodded, White Wolf snorted in amusement breaking out of his vigilante persona for a moment.

"What?!" Green Arrow snapped.

White Wolf shrugged nonchalantly at the moody tone in his voice. He thought of how lucky Diggle was by not being here. He would puke himself to death. "Nothing."  
They turned their focus on the matter at hand walking over to the building.

"So what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

 _"Because."_ The foursome heroes turned around to see the ones that attacked the wedding appearing behind them. _"They had something we need."_

"Whatever you stole..." Green Arrow began taking a step forward.

"We're gonna want it back." Flash finished the demand.

_"Your confidence is predictable. You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them, but if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way..."_

The leader put his hood down as the nazi speedster removed the cowl as the Nazi kryptonian turned her mask off along with the hooded leader and the other speedster revealing their faces and to their shock and horror it was their faces except for Bucky and Barry, the other speedster was no other than Eobard Thawne.

"How do you feel about us?"

**XXXX**

**AN: Comment, bookmark, kudos and subscribe.**

 

 


	5. Icarus

Chapter 4: Icarus Part 1

 

After a moment of shock, Green Arrow recovered his voice. "This is sick." He muttered, feeling absolutely horrified.

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Oliver-X replied.

The Flash had to be sure that he wasn't seeing a mirage. "Thawne?"

"Direct from Earth-1. Do you like my face?" He taunted showing his facial structure.

Flash was suddenly being reminded of his first year following the accident. "It's the face you were wearing when I became the Flash."

"I thought I'd put it on again. You know, for old time's sake. Plus, handsome." He gloated, enjoying the discomfort Barry was showing.

"Man, what an ego." White Wolf thought to himself. He was really starting to see why Barry hates that guy so much if he hadn't already.

"I watched you die." Flash said, dazed of the fact he's still around.

"Or did you?" Thawne replied while shaking his head not believing how stupid Barry is. "It's time travel, Barry. So very confusing. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?"

"Tommy killed himself." Green Arrow told his doppelgänger.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago. That's what this earth does. It makes people soft." Oliver-X stated.

"We've been watching you." Kara-X revealed. "We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of 2 worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Kara was getting a first glimpse of the road not taken. "You're perverse."

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana?" She laughed sadistically. "My pod was blessed to crash in the fatherland."

"Do us a favor and head back to the hellhole you came from and stay there." White Wolf growled, being fed up by their villainous monologues.

"I don't answer to the likes of you." Oliver-X spat, unfazed by the threat. "My allegiance is to the Fatherland" He glanced at Kara-x with some affection. "And to my wife."

Supergirl's eyes went big as saucers upon hearing the shocking revelation.

"His wife? Gross!" She frowned in disgust before glancing at Green Arrow hoping that she didn't insult him. "No offense."

"None taken." Green Arrow assured, not even offended in the slightest because he was feeling the same thing.

"Last chance. Go home." He growled.

"And stay there." Supergirl added

"All of you." Flash finished.

There was a moment of tense silence before Eobard put his hood back on and ran off in a red streak of lightning. The Flash followed pursuit.

White Wolf pulled out a combat knife that had a golden blade on it. Supergirl was curious of it for a moment until it clicked. Her mouth formed an O in realization as she understood what the knife was made of.

Kara-X scoffed arrogantly once she laid her eyes on it. "You think that a knife will kill me? Bullets can't stop me." She proclaimed.

"This knife was made for order." White Wolf stated, charging against Kara-X with determination. He slashed at her, cutting on the left side of her rib cage, tearing a piece of the suit. Kara-X cried in pain clutching the wound bent over. White Wolf smirked at the pain she received, taking a few steps back to safety.

"How?!" She demanded in shock looking at her blood stained glove.

"Gold Kryptonite. Courtesy from Firestorm." White Wolf informed Supergirl's evil doppelgänger, Kara-X glared at long dark haired Wolf still holding the wound.

"Consider this your final warning. Enough exposure and you'll be de-powered permanently." He warned.

Furious while ignoring the pain from her side, Overgirl stomped towards the White Wolf swinging punches wildly at him which White Wolf narrowly dodged as he slashed again this time slicing on the left thigh and the right thigh before Supergirl blew her off by using her superbreath, sending her crashing through the the electric sign. Oliver-X rushed over to his wife's aid as Flash was thrown off by Thawne.

Supergirl then turned to White Wolf, her hands on hips with a serious look. "You know when you asked me about kryptonite, I didn't think you were gonna use it on me! Or evil doppelgänger at least." She told him feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Well I asked you first didn't I?" White Wolf justified his actions with a retort. "Besides I had to be prepared in case an evil you showed up."

"Get the prism out of here!" Oliver-X bellowed at Thawne who nodded taking the prism and sped off to their hideout. He then turned his attention to his wife helping her up. "You alright?"

"I'm pissed." Kara-X snarled.

"Take it out on that." Oliver-X referred to the construction site across the street. Kara-X were more than willingly to do so as she despite being weakened by Gold Kryptonite, used her heat vision to hit the building. The beams melt the specific places of the structure and soon enough it started to lose its footing.

Seeing the unfinished building that was beginning to collapse, White Wolf turned to Supergirl. "Get me over there now!" He ordered.

Compiling to his order, Supergirl grabbed the White Wolf by the jacket and flew over to the Building carrying him. She dropped him off once they reached the site while Flash sped to their location, holding Green Arrow tight. He released the Emerald Archer on at the perch of the top of the building along with the Wolf of Star City.

"Get these workers to safety!" The Girl of Steel shouted to the Scarlet speedster while catching a fallen beam. She used her heat vision to wield it back into place as The Flash sped around the structure getting all the workers to safety. Once they were all accounted for The Flash surveyed the area for a couple seconds assessing the damage.

"We need to stabilize the building!" The Flash called to Green Arrow as he glanced at White Wolf who gave him a nod. The Wolf of Star City leapt off the perch as the Green Arrow fired an cable arrow to where White Wolf had landed seconds ago. White Wolf intercepted the cable arrow and wrapped the cable around the damaged part of the structure, keeping it together. They continued to work in tandem using the arrow cables to specific locations in order to stabilize the constructing building.

Once they managed to preserve the building from falling, Flash sped back to the ground as White Wolf jumped off the last location rolling on his landing gracefully, Green Arrow zipped down and Supergirl floated down as the foursome regrouped in one place.

"The site is cleared." Flash reported.

"And stabilized." Supergirl added.

"Nice work." Flash praised the two.

"Let's not celebrate just yet." Green Arrow said. "We gave those doppelgängers the window they needed to to escape."

"The question is with what?" White Wolf wondered.

**XXXX**

The foursome heroes returned to Star Labs to inform the rest of what just took place and what the Earth-X took from Dayton Optical Systems which did not settle well at all. So Harry and Felicity went to find out what the nazi duplicates stole by hacking into the company's system.

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism." Felicity revealed looking up from the computer set at the cortex with Harry.

To say that Harrison was bewildered that they had taken it was putting it mildly. "What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?"

"It's basically a spectral emitter that." Felicity explained.

"Uses quantum entanglement." Harry said along with Felicity simultaneously.

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction." Caitlin added into the information of the device.

Never quite understsnding what the scientists were talking about, Iris and Laurel shared a look of puzzlement. "Ok, which all means what?" Laurel asked.

Met with blank looks, Iris continued where Laurel left off. "Like really, We would like to know what you're talking about."

"You got this." Felicity urged Earth 2 top scientist who sighed not liking what he's about to tell the two.

"Well, basically, the device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb."  
Harry told Laurel and Iris grimly. Felicity made a poofing sound with her mouth to enhance his statement.

"We take it back." Iris murmured with a uncomfortable sigh.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers." Felicity said.

Having an idea in mind on how, Barry went to get Bucky's bloodstained knife. "This might help." He suggested holding the knife up for them to see.

"Is that a Gold Kryptonite knife?" Alex asked slowly taking a closer look at it.

"Yup." Barry said bluntly.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question: Bucky didn't stab Kara, did he?" Felicity questioned already dreading the answer she's about to get.

"Not quite." Bucky spoke up. "Turns out that evil Robin Hood and his flying lady Marion are Oliver and Kara' of Earth-X."

Chuckling a bit unsettled at the knowledge of the doppelgänger's identities, Caitlin turned to Harry with a nervous look. "When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it."

"H-how could there be another Kara?" Alex asked still trying to grasp over the fact that it may be more than just one.

"Well, there are 53 Karas, just like there's 53 Kryptons and 53 Earths." Harry explained to the DEO Agent.

"51 Kryptons actually. Since they both were apparently destroyed in Kara's Earth and Earth-X. " Bucky corrected using his somewhat understanding of the multiverse theory. "What?" He asked confused of the looks he was getting from.

Recovering from the surprise, Barry decided to reveal another thing that happened and it's not gonna sit well with Team Flash. "And the Thawne from our earth is working with them."

"He's an idiot." Harrison muttered.

"Ok, if that knife has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it, we c..." Felicity guessed.

"Could track it using quantum analysis." Harry finished.

"Or I can use a locator spell by using Imposter Kara's blood. It's also a lot easier." Hope suggested the other option from the doorway having heard pretty much everything.

"Can you do that?" Alex asked a bit skeptical. Hope smirked at the incredulous look she was getting.

"I'm a Mikaelson witch." Hope answered in a duh tone. "It's what I do best." Alex shrugged thinking that made sense given how she was able to subdue both Overgirl and Dark Arrow at the wedding. If aliens existed, so can magic, she supposed.

"Well I once caught a deranged Serial Killer by tracking face cream, so no joke." Felicity quipped and Laurel couldn't help but shudder at the mention of the Dollmaker.

"Just do it, fast." Barry requested. Hope nodded as she went to get a map covering the entire city.

**XXXX**

_"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Suquita Segenis, Amentes Ase Nichan, Egapetos!"_

  
Hope chanted as she dropped few amount of blood from Kara-x from a vial she was using down on a map she was given. She frowned as the pool of blood on the map started to enlarge but didn't trail to the location she was trying to find which worried her a lot. How was it possible? She should find them within seconds. Unless.... Of course. if they knew everything about them, then they would have set up counter measures.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, seeing the Tribrid getting discouraged while staring at the map which didn't settle well with him.

"I can't find them." She replied, much to the heroes's dismay. "They must've had a witch on their side to conceal them with a very powerful cloaking spell which is not surprising." Hope should've known that would've been too easy to locate the doppelgängers hideout and given the negative history between vampires and witches, it shouldn't be much of a shock.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked having a sense of dread of what her answer would be. Beth answered the question for her love.

"What my beautiful wife is trying to say is that Witches are basically servants of nature or so they claim and considering that vampires and hybrids were born from dark magic, well... you get the picture." Beth explained.

"Damnit." Bucky swore under his breath. This was another setback. How can they find those bastards now?

"Guys! I think I might have found another way around the spell." Alex spoke from the Medbay. They ran over to see what the older Danvers had found. "I took the opportunity to study the blood on Bucky's knife under the microscope. The red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation."

"Solar Radiation?" Caitlin inquired, her interest peaked.

"Yeah, like incredibly high amounts. Nothing I've ever seen." Alex replied.

"So if we can track the radiation to it's original source, we can locate the doppelgängers and the Prism?" Harry assumed.

"Exactly." Alex responded nodding in confirmation.

"Let's get to work."

**XXXX**

Once the information brokers of the team started to purse Alex's finding of locating by solar radiation, Hope went to check on the professor to let him know about new development in Cisco's work. She saw him tampering with one of the Cisco's inventions. it didn't take a genius to know that something was bothering him.

"Everything ok, professor?" Hope asked, startling the astrophysicist a bit. He relaxed when he saw her.

"Everything is just fine, Mrs.Mikaelson." Stein tried to reassure the auburn haired Tribrid. "I seem to have some difficulty working with this infuriating device that doesn't seem to function at full capacity."

His heartbeat increased slightly when he told the tribrid that. He's hiding something. "Yeah. And I've been working on my tan. You're lying." She observed.

He scoffed incredulously of the observation. "Now that is preposterous."

Hope just raised a eyebrow crossing her arms on her chest, unconvinced which Stein let out a sigh of resignation over the Tribrid's persistence. "Jefferson hasn't taken the news of my retirement as well as I thought he would and after our discussion earlier, it's justifiable." He admitted.

"Well, he need to gets his head out of his ass and realize that he has to accept your resignation. I am, mostly." She told the professor bluntly.

"Well I wouldn't exactly telling him that but I tried to make him see from my perspective on several occasions. That he still can be Firestorm without me." He said appreciating the futile attempt of lifting his sprits up.

"Probably or maybe he doesn't want to lose a father figure who's been filling the gap that his real father left behind." Hope stated, causing him to sigh again.

"Jefferson said something similar among those lines to me and I've painfully come to a realization that I was so intent on severing the connection between us and restoring his powers that I didn't even begin to comprehend his thought process in terms of my departure." He admitted.

"Give it time, professor. He'll come around." She reassured.

"I sincerely hope that is the case, Mrs.Mikaelson. But for a man in my age, it's...very limited."

XXXX

Bucky was looking at a picture of his late grandmother Peggy Carter in her prime during WW2. She was a loaned MI5 operative for the CIA which was completely unheard of for women in her time. She began working as a office secretary before being promoted to a codebreaker in the British military 1940 but following her brother Michael's death, she accepted the offer as a field agent for the MI-5. She became an female pioneer for women around the world to show if she can make a difference in the world as men do on a regular basis, then they can too. He asked her of how did she do it in a time where men didn't want women to succeed. She told him in her words: Compromise where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say: No, you move.

  
Hearing heels echoing through out the empty corridor, he looked up to see Laurel with a sympathetic look when she saw the picture of his grandmother.

"You know when I met her in 1942, I didn't know how to react." Bucky explained, remembering his meeting with Grandma Peggy. It was a experience he'll never forget.

"Whether I should cry out of misery or laugh for joy and when I saw her out in the field, I understood how much she had to do in order to secure the freedom for her family and mine. And to hear about an earth where all her work went down the drain makes me sick."

"I know." Laurel nodded in understanding, standing next to him. She knew how much he adored her growing up and how much influence Peggy had in his decision to enlist into his. "But we'll stop them." She declared.

"How do you know?" He asked looking into her eyes. She looked back.

"That's what we do." Laurel stated confidently.

Their encouraging moment was gently interrupted by Felicity who just appeared in the corridor with an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys. But...we got them. Shipping depot outside of Danville."

"Get the band together. It's time to bring the fight to them." Bucky requested. Felicity nodded as she left to gather their allies while Bucky and Laurel went in the other direction to gear up.

"Which Canary are you gonna be today Doll? Black or Dark?" Bucky asked Laurel, referring to the two protective suits his fiancee currently owns.

"How about both?" She suggested with a smirk.

**XXXX**

Bucky locked and loaded his choice of weapons putting them into his thigh holsters before sheating his Katana in White Wolf suit while Laurel put on her Black Canary uniform, zipping up her jacket before placing the sonic scream device on her neck. She grabbed her ninjato sword putting on the scabbard that was strapped to her back from her Dark Canary Suit. She then put on her blind mask as a final touch.

The Black Wolf was prompt and ready to go as the vigilante couple joined the others heading out of Star Labs ready for a fight.  
  


**AN: Part 1 is complete. Comment kudos, bookmark and add into your list.**

 


	6. Icarus Part 2

**Chapter 5: Icarus Part 2**

Mick Hope and Beth had to remain in Star Labs begrudgingly as White Canary, Alex, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary and White Wolf was walking on the roof of the staging area of Earth X Nazis outside Of Danville.

"Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter." Green Arrow told them as the Flash dashed to them for a sitrep.

"It's done. It's wall to wall Nazis in there." Flash reported.

White Canary turned to the former Army Soldier and Argus operative who has experience in the military tactics. "So how are we gonna play this, Buck?"

"We could play it like in Chicago." White Wolf suggested.

White Canary thought about it for a moment. That wouldn't be a bad idea. "Could work."

"What's Chicago?" Alex asked confused of what were these two old friends talking about.

"You'll find out." White Wolf told the DEO agent before giving them the instructions. "White Canary. Take Alex to the north west corner. Green Arrow, head south. Flash, you'll be his shadow taking out any stragglers. Black Canary you're with me. We'll enter from the west. And if anyone sees Overgirl, we take her out first. She's their super weapon."

"Agreed."

**XXXX**

Two Nazi foot soldiers were walking down the hallway of the facility having a conversation about their leader and the general.

"I don't like where this is heading. I have a bad feeling about this." He told his comrade of his concern regarding the current situation, uneasiness was evident in his voice.

"I'll bring it up next time we have the debrief with the Fuerher which I won't." His comrade retorted hotly. "You know how protective he is of the general. She is his wife."

The Nazi soldier that had a unnerving feeling grimaced in remembrance. "Yeah, I remember a guy telling him face to face about how the Fuerher values her more than the New Reich. He got an arrow through his eyes as a result for speaking to him. I pitied him."

"As do I." A sword protruded from one of the guard's chest catching his fellow compatriot by surprise ending the discussion. Yanking the sword out quickly of the deceased guard that fell to the ground, Black Canary appeared from from behind along with White Wolf who killed the second guard by an Uzi that he drew out from his holster before the second guard had a chance to react.

The vigilante couple rushed forward as more Nazi ran over to take them out from their positions after hearing gunshots from distance. Drawing his katana from his back, White Wolf killed a few with his sub machine gun sending them flying while slashing his sword to a nearby Nazi across his chest before pushing the Nazi that was next to his fallen comrade against the concrete wall, smashing his gun into his face hard multiple times until he until. Black Canary slashed her Ninjato at the incoming Nazis's feet causing them to cry out in pain before unleashing her sonic scream sending them backwards. They had fought their way through the hallway into the next area of the building as Black Canary stormed through the double doors as she in a quick motion grabbed the next Nazi's wrist that held a sidearm sweeping him off the floor and thrust the Ninjato through his chest. She quipped the sidearm as two nazis appeared from behind with their rifles aimed at her back. Unfortunately for them she had already sensed them as she spun around, firing two rounds through their skulls. White Wolf emerged into the area sliding the smooth surface on one knee, slicing across the stomach before locking the now dead Nazi's head in front headlock pulling the trigger on the UZI firing bullets into the last remaining Nazi's stomach.

**XXXX**

Green Arrow entered the compound, bow and arrow ready for fire from the south entrance, only to see the Nazis already knocked out by the Flash in seconds.

"Couldn't have left one for me?" He asked annoyed that he didn't get to fire an arrow.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you." Flash responded. Alex and White Canary joined with the two men after taking out the guards at the north west corner.

"There's no sign of the Prism." Alex told them, which didn't bode well with the three of the heroes.

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere." Flash muttered looking around inside the building.

"We got incoming." White Canary saw an an small unit of Nazis with loaded rifles surrounding the four heroes in a circle.

Then out of nowhere, Black Canary and White Wolf jumped down from the ceiling and started slicing and dicing through with their swords, killing the small nazi unit within minutes, seconds for the Wolf Of Star City. The Black Wolf couple stabbed the last Nazi standing in the stomach in sync before pulling them out, violently. they twirled their swords around their bodies for a few seconds before placing the tip of the swords on the ground.

"We had them on the ropes." White Canary retorted, Alex was widely impressed of how the couple had taken down a small battalion of Nazi Soldiers.

Black Canary snorted while White Wolf shook his head with a sigh as they put their swords back in place. "We know you did." He replied.

"How many times is this now?" Black Canary questioned, pretending to think of how many times they had to save her sister from trouble. "A hundredth?"

A streak of red lightning sprinted past them interrupting the playful banter while Overgirl flew over their heads.

"I see their Flash and their Supergirl." Alex noted.

"But we don't see their Green Arrow." White Wolf added, having a bad feeling about the absence of Dark Arrow.

**_XXXX_ **

**Star Labs**

"Any news from the Halloween Squad?" Beth asked Felicity, bored out of her mind back at the Cortex. Why her? Why does she, her wife and Mick get stuck with the geek squad contained of Caitlin, Iris and Felicity while all the action is outside of the city? Not fair.

Felicity turned her head and glared harshly at the hybrid who smirked back in response. "They're over at the shipping depot, but it's just radio silence." she told her, voice clipped.

Just then the alarm went off in the cortex and the computer screen switched the camera to the one in the corridor where to their horror they saw Harry being knocked out by the archer in black who somehow infiltrated Star Labs. They really need to update their security.

"Hope. Wolfy. Hide these two." Mick ordered the hybrid couple, pointing to Iris and Felicity.

"What about Caitlin?" Iris asked.

"Thing's about to get colder in here." Mick said and Caitlin paled in dread, realizing what she had to do. Hope and Beth grabbed the girls by the arms and ran off in vampire speed ignoring the shrieks of surprise.

**XXXX**

  
Elsewhere in Central City.

_"Come on Kid. Get to work."_

Beginning to stir from temporary nap caused by the Reverse Flash, White Wolf used his arms to slowly pick himself up only to see the battle before his very eyes. Green Arrow was shooting arrows with Alex firing from her gun back to back. Black Canary was keeping Overgirl at bay with her sonic scream overloading her hearings while White Canary was keeping the Nazi foot soldiers busy with her batons. Firestorm and Supergirl were providing cover in air. He saw Overgirl managing to power through the scream and grabbed Black Canary by neck pushing her to the column ending the torment. Flash was nowhere to see.

Rushing to his fiancee's rescue, White Wolf hit her in the back before punching Overgirl with a uppercut to the chin. She barley flinched. She grabbed him by the throat, throwing Black Canary aside as she went flying and slammed him against a machine. But before she even could attempt to kill him, a Kryptonite arrow struck her in the shoulder earning a yelp. Bucky took the small window of opportunity to grab the arrow that was embedded in her upper back and twisted it to the right, making her let go of him. Stumbling back, Overgirl went to remove the arrow from her back breaking it with her hands before glaring at Green Arrow who lowered his bow.

"Burn." She fired her heat vision from her eyes at the Emerald Archer. But Green Arrow rolled out of the way as the beams deflected back at her, sending her flying across the compound.

White Wolf and Green Arrow nodded at each other before they went to help their allies.

**XXXX**

Minutes later.

They took out the last of the Nazi forces as White Wolf snapped the neck of the last Nazi standing before throwing him away. He and Black Canary regrouped with Green Arrow, Supergirl, White Canary, Alex and Flash before hearing the sound of metal feet stomping loud, echoing through. they all turned around and saw a silver bright robot with a bright green stone on its chest.

"What the hell is that?" Sara muttered.

"Metallo." Supergirl whispered, bugged eyed. Not him. Anybody but him.

Metallo charged up and fired a kryptonite beam intended to hit Supergirl but WhiteWolf was quick to react by using his metal arm to deflect the beam hitting the ceiling in front of Supergirl.

He then charged avoiding another beam with the Canary sisters trailing behind to lend a hand. He ducked under a right hook from the robot before jabbing him in the face. He thrust kicked Metallo in the chest cavity pushing him away slightly.

The Canaries and White Wolf was hitting Metallo with everything they had. Kicks, punches and exchanging batons between the three to bring the robot down while avoiding the beams from Metallo. Anything just to put a dent on him, White Wolf was doing the most of the damage due to his enhanced strength. But their effort only seemed to anger it as Metallo used its robotic arms to swat the Canary sisters away with ease, leaving White Wolf and Metallo to trade blows to each other like a couple of boxers during a fight. Flesh vs metal. White Wolf struck the cyborg in the open chest with a powerful strike from his cybernetic arm, causing the Nazi Robot to back away. Taking advantage of it, he gripped the kryptonite core tightly while forcing Metallo back against the column with a grunt. Primal instincts taking over, he let out an animalistic roar while trying to rip the core out as he was struggling to keep the Nazi Robot at bay.

The recovering Canaries, Green Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and Alex stared in disbelief as White Wolf succeeded in ripping the kryptonite out of Metallo's chest shutting the robot down permanently. He threw it away like a bad habit, breathing heavily.

"Holy..." Alex began to say but then Overgirl flew in and took out White Wolf with a powerful punch, using third of her strength to the chin. White Wolf was flung half across the ware house until his back hit an another pillar. He didn't move seconds after he was hit.

"Bucky!" Black Canary cried rushing to his aid but was cut off the pass by Reverse Flash's punch sending her crashing into a wooden box. She passed out seconds after. White Canary, Alex and Flash soon followed her fate as they were picked off one by one by Reverse Flash while Overgirl took care of Green Arrow by grabbing him the throat and slugged him hard, not enough to kill him but to incapacitate him. She dropped his unconscious body to the floor with disdain.

Supergirl was hit by an dart that injected green kryptonite into her system. She yelled in agony before passing out crumbling to the floor. Overgirl shot heat vision beams to a charging Firestorm hitting square in the chest. Firestorm was sent into a pillar splitting Jax and Stein a part via a explosion.

**XXXX**

Bucky began to stir from being punched to darkness with a groan. That punch really hit him hard. Moving his jaw around to feel if it was broken, he opened his eyes to see his hands were tied up behind his back and he had a weird looking collar around his neck. He saw his allies in a similar position with collars as well.

"Is everyone alright?" Oliver asked, blinking a few times to clear his vision as he stood up along with everyone else.

"You'd have to look up on the definition of alright, Ollie." Laurel retorted.

Sara chuckled humorlessly. "Got that right, sis."

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked from his spot.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein grumbled.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah never better." Bucky muttered, he felt like he's been through 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. "It's not everyday you get punch drunk by an Nazi alien. No offense Kara." He added, glancing at the Girl of Steel.

"None taken." Kara assured, "Thanks though for taking out Metallo. That was cool."

"Yeah that was pretty badass." Alex agreed.

"And incredibly risky." Laurel admonished. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh I'm sorry?" Bucky said sarcastically. "Was I supposed to stand by and watch Kara being taken out by Terminator, Doll?"

Barry snorted, trying to hide it with a cough but failing it.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just thinking about how Cisco would love a pop culture reference in a moment of crisis." Barry admitted.

"Barry!" Oliver, Bucky, Laurel and Sara snapped simultaneously, Barry winced mouthing a sorry. They turned around hearing clapping to see Eobard on a platform above them.

"Well. Here we are." He declared smugly. "This is fun for me, not so much for you." He turned to Barry with a maniacal grin. "All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you once..."

"Enough, Eobard." Overgirl commanded in a bored tone as she approached him from behind. "Enough."

"Hey, you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first." Alex spat gesturing to the collar she and the others were wearing.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara whispered upon seeing her doppelgänger.

"Join the club." Laurel said, remembering her encounter with her Earth 2 counterpart last year. It was not something she would talk about, ever. "But you're not her. Not at all."

Kara-X tilted her head to the side glancing at the D.A. "Perhaps, but you on other hand..." Kara-X threw a quick Jab to Laurel's face, making her take a few steps back.

"Hey!" Bucky exclaimed.

Laurel shook her head off the sting. Kryptonians sure pack a punch even though it was just a jab. "That tickled." She sneered, getting under the blonde general's skin.

Scowling Kara-x threw a right hook hitting the chin, Laurel's head whipped to the right side. She spit some blood out of her mouth wobbling a bit.

"I swear to God, if you hit her again, I'm gonna kill you!" Bucky growled in a intimating tone while subtly working on the cuffs with a hair pin he hid inside the sleeve unnoticed.

"Temper, temper, Bucky." Overgirl wiggled her index finger as if she was a parent scolding a child.

Then Kara-X felt it, she went down on one knee clutching her chest confusing the prisoners. The radiation poisoning was getting worse.

"The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it." she whispered weakly, Oliver-X had just dropped by from Star Labs and rushed over to her.

"It's all right. It's all right. You're gonna be all right because we found her. We found her, and now we have her." Oliver soothed her while helping her regain her footing. "I love you. Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home."

Turning his attention to his men, the Fuerher went to give his men a status report of his one man takeover. "S. T. A. R. Labs is secure." Oliver-X informed.

"If you hurt my friends..." Oliver began but Oliver-X cut him off.

"I did hurt your friends. I really enjoyed hurting your friends." He told him, remembering how they were no match for his skill and how he relished their defeat. They never had a chance.

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, yes, for now." Oliver-X nodded. "We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being, you are more valuable as leverage."

"What do you want my sister for?" Alex asked fearing what she was about to find out by the looks on their faces.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bucky spoke, causing everyone to look at him. He recognized the chest discomfort that was a common symptom because he had a uncle suffering from a heart defect. He died before Bucky was born during open heart surgery but his father told him about his brother and he did some research on heart defects on Google. And based on the fact that they wanted Supergirl personally, meant one thing. "The general is dying."

"Correctamundo Bucky-boy." Thawne replied in a mocking tone with a cruel smirk.

"Her blood. She's been exposed to too much solar radiation." Alex muttered in realization, thinking back to her blood analysis before she left Star Labs.

"Yes. Like Icarus I flew too close to the sun." Kara-x stated, confirming Alex's theory.

"But we can save her. We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And, luckily, on this planet, we found the perfect donor." Oliver-X said, glancing ominously at Supergirl who paled in horror of their intentions.

"You stay the hell away from my sister." Alex snarled.

Overgirl hummed in morbid fascination. "Such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me." Alex's eyes widened in horror upon hearing that.

"That's why you stole the Prism? So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?" Barry deduced.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs." Kara jestered smugly.

"What made you come with that analogy? Your mother?" Bucky quipped.

"Quiet!" Oliver-X snapped at the former army soldier.

"I'm gonna kill you." Oliver growled suddenly.

Ignoring the futile threat, Dark Arrow addressed his Earth one counter part and his compatriots. "You won't kill me. You're weak. And all of you choose the high road. You're all heroes."

"Oh, We are far from regular heroes." Before they had a moment to process what Bucky just said, the cuffs on his hands broke and another Gold Kryptonite Knife slipped out of his jacket sleeve as Bucky stabbed Overgirl at the side of her ribcage for a second time. Overgirl howled out in pain while he twisted the knife in her wound with a roar startling his allies including Laurel who recognized the cold look in his eyes. It was the look of the Winter Soldier persona. Oliver-X's eyes bulged in anger as he tried to come to the aid of his wife but he was knocked down by a kick to the armored chest by Bucky still holding the knife. Overgirl then went louder in her wails of agony as he went deeper with the knife in the stab wound.

Thawne who had been watching the whole exchange in slight amusement, held up a hand ordering the soldiers to stand down as he took out a device pressing a button. He shocked Bucky who then let go of Overgirl and the rest of their prisoners to unconsciousness.


	7. Freedom Fighters to the Rescue

**Chapter 6: Freedom Fighters To The Rescue**

**Earth 1**

**Star Labs**

Beth, Hope, Iris and Felicity walked out of the hiding spot they found themselves in and into the corridor. The moment they left the Cortex in vampire speed, they went into hiding as they saw Star Labs being taken over Nazis and Team Arrow who was called by Felicity being thrown into their cells at the Pipeline. This has turned into a horrified ordeal. Felicity was with Iris behind Hope and Beth as they snuck past the patrol. "You know what this reminds me of? The roaring 20s back in Chicago where we almost ran into your dad." She recalled.

Hope frowned in grimace remembering the time where she almost prematurely met her father Klaus Mikaelson before she was born, while trying to stop the Legion of Doom from extending the era of Al Capone's criminal reign. "How could I forget? Spent the entire evening looking down at the ground so he couldn't even get a look at me. Although Ray was stupid enough to almost spill the beans sort to speak." Hope said stressing the phrase near the end of the scene. "I swear, he can't even shut up for two seconds."

"Let's not forget that his slip up with that Ness guy and how he nearly slept with the fishes courtesy of Capone, literary." Beth added to prove her wife's point. "Ray can be too much of a boy scout at times."

"Mhmm." Hope hummed in agreement.

 _"Einfrieren!"_ (Freeze!)

The girls froze seeing cocked rifles pointing at them by guards. Iris and Felicity were frightened that they'd been spotted. Beth let out a sigh of boredom. When do they ever learn? Beth was picking her fingernails, Hope simply crossed her arms with a look of annoyance.

"You or me?" Beth thought out loud of who was take out the guards.

"Oh I got..." Within seconds, Hope used her supernatural speed to go behind the guards to twist their heads to the side, breaking the necks in the process. It startled both Iris and Felicity behind the hybrid. The guards fell like dominos but before they could hit the floor, the Tribrid then carried the bodies  and placed them somewhere far from them so they couldn't be found by a nearby patrol with her eyes before returning to her wife's side. "This."

"Are they always like this?" Felicity asked Iris in a whisper seeing the interaction between the married couple.

"You have no idea." Iris replied.

**XXXX**

  
**Earth-X**

Sara, Laurel, Bucky, Oliver, Stein, Jax and Alex came to two hours later at the sound of dogs barking and they soon realized that they were not at the warehouse in Central City anymore. They were at a camp somewhat judging by the number of people that were locked in and the guards circling the perimeter.

Seeing that her sister wasn't with them, Alex started to panic knowing their intentions. "Kara! Where's Kara?!" She screamed in a futile gesture before giving up. "They're gonna kill her."

"It's ok. We're gonna get her back." Sara tried to put Alex's nerves at ease but it wasn't working and they both knew it.

"Where are we?" Laurel asked in somewhat fear.

The professor let out a sigh of dejection. "Assuming from the disconcerting situation we have undoubtedly find ourselves in, I think it's safe to conclude that we are not in our earth." Stein surmised.

"We're in Earth-X." Bucky and Sara muttered looking up at the bright lights in disgust.

**XXXX**

"So this crap-hole's Earth-X." Sara jeered sarcastically.

"Wells was right." Qliver said taking a look.

"He usually is." Barry deadpanned.

"It's hard to imagine a nightmare like this actually exists. Let alone experience it." Laurel said looking around the camp, her face paling in horror at what she was witnessing with her own eyes. Men and Women in prisoner jumpsuits being forced to walk in a straight line.

"I wish I shared your sentiment, Ms. Lance, but in all my travels to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men." Stein spoke from his experiences. Buck agreed with the professor remembering the stories his grandmother told him about the cruel experiments performed by the Nazis and the holocaust.

"By the way, how did you manage to hide a gold kryptonite knife inside your sleeve?" Alex asked, trying to understand the surprise attack on Overgirl, considering that they were confiscated of all their weapons earlier when they were captured.

"Well, You can thank Amanda Waller for that. Despite being a manipulative bitch, she taught me one thing. Paranoia is not overrated." Bucky answered. Oliver had to give Bucky that one. "That and no one gets to hurt my girl and get away with it."

Despite the bleak situation, Laurel showed a weak smile, feeling touched by his protectiveness. It was kind of hot in a way.

"Stars and triangles?" Jax noticed different badges on the prisoner's chests.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have committed to land in here." Stein guessed.

"What's the pink triangle for?" Jax thought to himself before asking the prisoner of it. "What did you do?"

"I loved the wrong person." The prisoner answered simply. Alex and Sara blanched understanding that meant which didn't sit well with either of them.

"We got to get out of these things." Sara ordered turning to both Stein and Jax. "Transmute us out."

"With pleasure." Jax and Stein clasped their hands in an attempt to do so but unfortunately nothing happened seconds later leaving them worried. Laurel tried to scream but it didn't work either.

"I can't vibrate through them either." Barry held his restrained hands up to prove it in defeat.

"My cry isn't working either." Laurel said.

"Power-dampening collars." Bucky muttered, realizing that he can't break out of the newly put cuffs on his wrists and the fact he lost his hair pin at the nazi compound. they were screwed.

"There's no point of trying to escape. There's too many guards here anyways." Oliver noted, seeing the watchtowers.

"Not to mention the collars are equipped with electric shocks." Bucky added. "We're sitting ducks there. But we're gonna get out of here."

"How? We don't even know how we got here." Alex panicked, still worrying for Kara despite her absence. "They're gonna kill my sister."

"Don't know, don't care. We're gonna get back home one way or another and we'll save Kara." Bucky told the DEO agent

"I hope everyone else is okay." Barry wondered thinking back to Iris and the others.

**XXXX**

**Star Labs**

**Earth-1**

Hope, Felicity, Iris and Beth were crawling in the ventilation shaft as the Tribrid tuned into the conversation between Reverse Flash and Dark Arrow by using her enhanced hearings and by the sounds of it, it wasn't good.

_"Your wife has been exposed to too much gold kryptonite thanks to Mr. Barnes's overprotectiveness of Ms. Lance which is not good for us."_

_"Explain."_

_"The stab wound the General sustained hastens her deterioration as well as accelerating the radiation poisoning, so that means I have to conduct the surgery sooner than I'd hoped."_

_"Doesn't matter. As long as my wife gets a new heart, it means nothing. We just have to work faster."_

"Oh my god." Hope whispered in horror once the conversation had ended thanks to her supernatural enhanced hearings. It all made sense now. The attack on the wedding. Why Kara's doppelgänger had been carried out by Dark Arrow out of the church in their escape.

"What is it, babe?" Beth asked with a worried look. Something must've disturbed while listening to the conversation.

Hope turned into the girls with a look of dread in her eyes. "I think I know the answer to what was wrong with Nazi Kara's blood. She's dying and they're gonna perform a heart transplant by using our Kara as a donor." she told them.

"They're gonna go full Mengele on her." Felicity rambled in fear horrified of what they're gonna do to Kara. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

Iris tried to reassure the MIT graduate even though she too was worried herself but this was not the time to panic. "Hey, hey, we're gonna stop them."

"How?! Look i'm all for girl power and everything but how are you and I." Felicity pointed between her and Iris frantically. "Gonna stop the meaner, Nazi version of my whatever he is right now and.."

"Uh, Hello, Tribrid and Hybrid here? We can take out the entire nazi platoon if we wanted to." Hope repeated the motion between her and her wife as if to prove that they were still with them. "And besides, we Mikaelson's don't back down from a fight. We can provide the distraction."

"That's right." Iris nodded in agreement before turning back to Felicity with resolve. "We're just gonna have to cut off the power to the building at the pipeline so that they won't have to operate on Kara. Then Beth and Hope can get us there so we can save her."

"Do you know your way to the pipeline?" Felicity questioned.

"I think I can." Iris answered without a single doubt.

"Lead the way, McClane."

**XXXX**

**Earth X**

Alarms blared through the camp, causing concern among Alex, Stein, Laurel, Jax, Oliver, Bucky and Sara as they saw the guards forcing the prisoners out to the tight area which wasn't boding well for them.

"I don't like the looks of this." Stein paled seeing the ruckus.

"Hey, what's going on?" Barry asked the prisoner Jax talked to minutes ago.

"It's roundup time." He answered knowingly.

"Roundup for what?" Sara wondered out loud.

"Execution." Bucky stated grimly, having a idea of what the commotion was all about.

"Get in line now!" The guards commanded forcing Alex, Bucky, Laurel, Sara, Oliver, Barry, Jax and Stein to stand in a row at the open camp area as the gates opened to reveal someone enter the camp. Much to the terror and horror of both Sara and Laurel, it was their father in a Nazi uniform no less.

"So these are the heroes." Quentin-X mocked striding towards them arrogantly.

"Yes, Sturmbannfuehrer." One of the guards told him.

"Daddy?" Laurel whispered in shock. No, no, no, no, no. This had to be another nightmare. It was bad enough thing that she had to go through with Tommy but this? This was too much. She was really starting to hate this earth the longer she's here. Quentin-X looked at his daughters with disappointment and hate.

"Blonde, hair blue eyes. This is Nordic perfection. Why would you align yourself with the unpure?" Quentin-X questioned Sara.

"Because I like men and I like women." Sara declared firmly.

Quentin-X huffed in distain taking a few steps towards the blonde Lance. "You know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar compulsions." he caressed Sara's cheek which made the younger Lance flinch slightly from his touch. That was not her father. Not at all. "And I expunged that filth from my family line forever!"

Quentin-X then turned to Laurel. "And you. My oldest daughter were the most disappointing of my children. Siding with her, against me, my own flesh and blood. She protected that whore she called sister for years from me, her own father. She aided and fell in love with the enemy. But I took great pleasure of seeing you killed by the Furher. And I'll be more than pleased to see you dead again."

"Go to hell." Laurel growled, glaring hatefully at her late father's doppelgänger. Quentin-X let out a scoff of amusement before turning his attention to Bucky who'd been glaring at him the whole time.

"And you. I'll be happy to see you die again. You filthy dog."

It provoked some emotion in Bucky at being referred as nothing more than an animal. He smashed his head into Quentin-X's face with full thrust, breaking his nose in process. Nazi soldiers raised their weapons right away aiming at Bucky.

Despite having a broken nose, Sturmbannfuehrer calmly took out a small remote and pressed the button. Bucky cried out in pain as he was being electrocuted by the collar. Normally he would endure it but given the fact that he had a power dampening collar that was suppressing his enhanced powers, he was pretty much a normal human. And it hurt, a lot.

"Bucky!" Sara, Laurel, Alex, Jax, Barry and Oliver shouted in unison as Bucky crumbled to his knees, breathing heavily.

"That should teach the dog to learn it's place." Quentin-X sneered hatefully. He was given a handkerchief and wiped the blood off his nose.

"Bring them all!" Quentin-X ordered, pointing at the unnamed prisoner as well. "And Him!"

The Nazis forced the selected prisoners including the one Jax talked to moments ago and Bucky as he was being dragged by two nazi foot soldiers out of the camp, they came to a halt at the firing range.

"Turn Around." Quentin-X gave out his marching orders as he pointed to Laurel. "Except for her. She will watch."

Realizing what was his intentions, Laurel tried to plead to her late father's Nazi Doppelgänger wide eyed. "Please, don't this. I'm begging you. Please..."

"Silence!" Quentin-X barked as he back handed Laurel with a slap on the cheek knocking her down on the ground before being forced back up by Nazi soldiers. Quentin-X walked over to Oliver and put a black bag over the head.

"I know you're not him but I cannot stomach the sight regardless."

Quentin-X walked away from them heading to a safe position. "Ready!" He shouted.

Laurel sobbed seeing that she was about see her sister and friends including her fiance executed in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex whispered shakily, as she closed her eyes embracing for what appeared to be her inevitable fate.

"Aim!" The firing squad locked and loaded their rifles taking aim at them.

"I love you Laurel." Bucky stated.

"I love you too, James." Laurel returned the love declaration.

Just as Quentin-X was about to shout fire, shots were suddenly heard but it didn't coming from the firing squad. Confused Quentin turned to see the firing squad dead on the ground in horror.

The heroes turned their gazes to see out of the shadows stepped a brown haired man with blue eyes similar to Bucky's into the light. he was also about at his height sporting a beard and an uniform that that had motif representing the red, white and blue colors of the United States on the abdomen with a star logo on the chest. He was carrying an assault fire. Oliver pulled the bag down to see their savior. Captain Wolf was his name.

Following their gaze, Quentin-X saw him and his eyes started to burn in rage. "You!" He growled.

"Hi, Grandpa." Captain Wolf greeted his Nazi relative with a nasty smile that he shared his blood with before opening fire.

"Kill them all!" Quentin-X shouted to the reinforcements while dodging the barrage of bullets. Then he was hit in the shoulder by a bullet that he didn't evade.

"Take cover!!" Captain Wolf shouted to the heroes and the unnamed prisoner as he still fired from his rifle, they didn't need to be told twice as they ran for safety. They all ducked into a trench that would've been their graves. Laurel rejoined Bucky and others soon after.

An ear piercing sound soon echoed through causing the Nazis to writhe in pain, covering their ears. A short silver haired woman in her 20s wearing a black catsuit that was made out of kevlar and nomex sauntered into light holding a remote detonator. She had green eyes that were similar to Laurel's.

"Hi, Gramps." Silver Canary greeted coldly while pressing the button. There was multiple explosions from the camp as the watch towers was destroyed into pieces as well as the enemy convoys. Silver Canary took care of the reinforcements as she let out her sonic scream once more while Captain Wolf joined the others in the trench but not before snatching the keys off a Nazi soldier. There he saw Bucky and Laurel that resembled his late parents but he kept a straight face, just barley.

"Cutting it close don't you think, Cap!" The unnamed prison shouted over the bullets flying over their heads.

"Sorry. But you know how stubborn colonel can be." Captain Wolf explained apologetically, the still unnamed prisoner nodded accepting it. He ripped the collar off the prisoner's neck effortlessly before unlocking the rest of the collars with the keys that he stole from the one of the Nazi soldiers. "Time to shine, Ray."

"What?" Jax asked confused.

"Yeah, uh, you might wanna your close your eyes." The prisoner warned them.

"Why?" Jax asked again while Silver Canary began mentally counting down as she joined them in the trench with the heroes. The prisoner named Ray began glowing brighter ascending from the ground. He tossed a yellow ball of energy to the Nazis, blasting them away before landing on the ground.

"That's why." Silver Canary answered Jax's question, smiling victoriously before turning her attention to Laurel. She breathed in surprise of seeing her mother and father for first time in years before refocusing. That hadn't gone unnoticed by Oliver or the others including Bucky and Laurel. "You ok?"

Laurel nodded, still shaken mentally but fine physically. "I think so. Thank you."

"Who are you people?" Alex asked.

A look shared between two saviors, the Captain of the Resistance didn't answer the question. No time to explain. "Let's get you all on the jet." Captain Wolf said, pressing his finger into his ear comm. "Cassandra. We got the package."

_"Copy that, Cap. Inbound."_

They all looked to see a highly advanced aircraft turning visible while landing on the ground a few feet from them as White Wolf along with the rest of the prisoners got out of the trench and laid eyes on the jet. They ran towards the vehicle of transportation from the Nazi forces while the ramp of the jet was lowering to the ground, allowing them to enter.

**XXXX**

Silver Canary pressed a red button closing the ramp once they all were on board as the jet initiated takeoff. "Now, I thought we had a deal, Ray. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances." She reprimanded sternly, as she took an seat besides Bucky and Laurel.

"Sorry, Dinah." Ray apologized to the silver haired woman. "I just wanted time."

"Where to, Cap?" Cassandra, the pilot asked Captain Wolf who pondered for a moment about his choice of destination.

"Home." He answered.

**AN: Now that's what I like to call a perfect rescue. Don't forget to comment kudos, bookmark and subscribe into your reading list.**

 


	8. Family Reunion

**Chapter 7: Family Reunion**

**Captain Wolf, Ray and Silver Canary led the heroes to their base, the home of the Freedom Fighters outside Star City mere hours after the rescue from what was going to be their deaths.**

The Quinjet descended on a helicopter platform as the doors opened allowing the General and Captain to exit the jet along with Ray, Oliver, Alex, Bucky, Laurel, Jax and Stein. Two guards standing by the entrance door saluted the two commanding officers of the Freedom Fighters in respect as they went through the door with Ray and the heroes, taking the group to the maintenance elevator. The elevator descended to their command center underneath the basement and once the elevator had reached its destination, they stepped out of the elevator to see that command center looked exactly like the Arrowcave in the Earth-1.

"I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City." Oliver noted, taking a real look around the bunker.

Ray was amazed of the stories he heard from the heroes in the way back, like a fanboy. "I have to say, that's one hell of a story." Ray told them as he pointed his finger at Barry. "You're a speedster."

"Yeah." Barry said.

Ray turned to Jax and Stein. "Okay, you two turn into the burning man?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yup." Jax echoed what CCPD CSI had said seconds earlier.

Ray twirled to Oliver. "And you're the good doppelgänger of the Fuehrer." Oliver simply nodded.

"Good might be an oversimplification." Sara joked. Laurel snickered in agreement while Oliver frowned at the sisters.

"And you two are the doppelgängers of the Sturmbannführer's daughters?" The Lance sisters both nodded confirming the recollection, as much as they didn't want to. "And you're the doppelgänger of the founder of the Freedom Fighters?" Ray asked Bucky just to be sure.

"That's right." Bucky replied. He was surprised to when he found out that he was the one that started the revolution but after giving it some thought, he wasn't too shocked by it.

"Which tells us that you're not from this neck of the woods." Dinah stated keeping a calm face which was pretty hard to do considering that both of her parents were alive, well Earth-1 counter parts.

"We're from Earth-1." Barry told them which made three of the Freedom Fighters glance at each other.

"Earth-1? Huh." Dinah murmured. That would explain why they looked eerily similar to the ones that were deceased in this earth.

Seeing the look exchanged between the trio, Jax was the one who asked the question. "Am I missing something here?" Jax asked slowly gesturing between the three.

"We're from Earth-1 too." Chris revealed pointing between him, his sister and Ray which surprised Bucky, Laurel, Sara, Oliver, Alex and the two halves of Firestorm greatly.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry guessed, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." Ray went to get tablet from the computer set and showed them a digital map of a gateway that the heroes went through in order to get to Earth X. "I think you guys came through this."

"A temporal gateway?" Barry queried.

"Same physics as a breach, just more stable and larger." Stein explained.

"Much larger." Barry added.

"So we have a way to get back." Alex surmised of what two scientists had to say, which was good news for all of them who were from Earth-1 and Earth-38 respectively.

"So where is this thing?" Oliver asked.

"Not too far from here, actually." Chris replied.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact." Ray clarified.

"So we fly then." Chris suggested, thinking instantly to the Quinjet that was parked on the helicopter pad. "The jet has highly advanced stealth technology so the Nazis won't be able to detect us on their radar."

"Good. So take us to it." Oliver said but he'd soon learned it wasn't as straightforward as he'd hoped it would be.

Dinah huffed, shaking her head. "If it only were that easy."

"Why?" Sara demanded.

"It's because the gateway's in a facility guarded by a not-so-small army of Nazis." Ray replied.

Jax dismissed the worrying news."Yeah, well, we've faced worse so..."

"Look, it's our only way home. We're going through it." Barry said.

"No one is going through anything." The group turned and looked to much of Alex's shock see Winn-X who looked battle hardened than his Earth 38 doppelgänger. "Because we're blowing the hell up."

**XXXX**

"Of course you would say that." Dinah muttered, barley audible.

"Winn?" Alex asked in shock.

"It's General Schott." Winn-X snapped only to have Chris cough at him. "What?"

"You're not a general anymore, remember? Your last mission got three of our men killed and you got demoted to Colonel by a mutual vote." Chris reminded much to the colonel's dismay.

"So, who's really in command then?" Stein asked.

"I am." Dinah announced her rank to everyone before glaring sharply at Winn-X. "And we're  _not_  gonna blow up anything."

"Look, we all are on your side." Laurel began trying to make Winn-X see reason.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only way home." Jax pointed it out bluntly

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis." Barry said while Oliver was glaring harshly at Winn-X.

"The Nazis that want to cut open my sister. We have to get back." Alex added.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies. " Stein finished.

"All we really ask for is time to get home so we can make sure that Fuerher won't destroy our earth like he did to this." Bucky summarized their argument.

"Which we cannot give. We have to destroy that facility while we still can. We have been waiting for this opportunity for years. We cannot wait any longer." Winn-X argued passionately only to have both Chris and Dinah scowl at him.

"May I remind you who's in charge, Schott? We cannot afford to make any decisions that would have serious ramifications. Not at this point." The General scolded the hotheaded colonel.

"And yet you two are willing to listen to the man who looks  _exactly_  like the Fuehrer we're trying to kill." Winn-X spat gesturing to Oliver who glowered at the colonel at the mention of his resemblance of his doppelgänger. Chris stepped forward and stared down Winn who didn't waver, making sure that he was gonna listen to what the Captain has to say.

"Let's be clear about one thing Schott. We're not looking for forgiveness of having you being demoted and we're way _past_ asking permission." Chris declared looking into Winn-X's eyes intent to make a point. "While we agree that Fuehrer has to be separated from his army along with his wife and his legal adviser, we cannot on our good conscious condemn their world to the fate of this one. If we're going to defeat the Nazis, we have to be better than them."

A impressed look shared between the group of how Captain and General came to their defense, Oliver stepped forward with somewhat cautious optimism. "So that means you're willing to help us."

Chris sighed looking at Dinah who'd kept an impassive look on her face but her eyes were conflicted at the difficult decision she was gonna have to make. "Excuse us." Both General and Captain left heading outside for a much needed discussion.

Winn-x gritted his teeth in anger before stomping off in a huff at the other direction.

"I admit, Schott's successor is a lot more reasonable than he ever was." Ray piped.

"No kidding. What was up with that guy?" Barry questioned.

"Well, he's somewhat of a hothead and trigger happy too much so but as Cap mentioned, he was demoted following that disastrous recon mission. It wasn't pretty." Ray explained.

 

**XXXX**

"You're not seriously considering Winn's idea are you? Winn of all people?" Chris asked Dinah as they were outside the base of operations.

"I don't know." Dinah admitted. "As much as I meant what I said back there about not taking any rash decisions, I can't help but think what if it's the only way. I mean we've been waiting for this to strike a real blow to the new Reich."

"Dinah, If our mom were here right at this moment, she would tell you to give her and Dad a chance to get home and stop the Nazi's. We cannot sink to our enemies morals. " Chris made his point across with a look that Dinah couldn't make any counter argument to.

Dinah sighed seeing his point but that didn't mean she liked it. "I know. And you're right." She conceded. 

Pleased that he got through to her thick head, Chris went over to give his sister a side hug. "The price has alway been high in warfare, always has been."

**XXXX**

"Angry. Vengeful. Stubborn." Laurel enumerated seeing Alex getting prepared for what appeared to be a suicide mission judged by the amount of weapons she's getting. She knows that look all too well. It's the same look she had when Sara died the first time when her father died giving up his life to save hers from Damien Darhk and when Tommy died while rescuing her from the rubbles of the destroyed building during the Undertaking. "Sounds like you don't have a lot of friends outside your work."

Seeing that Alex was completely deep into stocking up as many as she could, Laurel went a different route. "My mentor once told me that warriors were meant to be alone. That having emotional attachments would make me weak." She recited his words.

"Sounds like he needed to get laid." Alex deadpanned, not caring much about the citation. Laurel chuckled she thought of the same thing when she first met him.

"That actually explains a lot." Laurel replied. "I know what you're going through right now."

Alex shook her head vehemently. "No, you don't."

"I know more than enough." Laurel stated. "The anger. Desperation. Helplessness. I guess you could say I'm a expert in grief."

"I don't care." Alex muttered, walking away from her with a determined look. "I'm gonna save my sister one way or another. I'm a government agent certified in over 30 military weapons."

"Be that as it may, I've been there where you are right now. When I lost my sister three years ago." Laurel revealed stopping the DEO agent in her tracks.

Stunned, Alex turned around to face Laurel with millions of questions that she had at this moment. "How is she..."

"Doesn't matter. It's really a long and complicated story." Laurel said, not wanting to give the long version of it. There was no time for it anyways. "The point is that I was so blinded by rage of finding the person who killed her, that I didn't realize I was heading down a dark path until Bucky pulled me from it and the same thing happened to me when my dad took the bullet that was meant for me. I asked myself, what's the point of living if everyone I love dies around me? There was a point that I even wished that I would rather die as the Black Canary than to live as Laurel Lance."

"How did you get over it?" Alex wondered, seeing pain in her eyes that indicated that she had more than her fair share of tragedies that would make a normal person lose their sanity.

"I didn't." Laurel confessed. "I had no choice but to accept that there are things that I cannot simply control in life and the only thing I could do was to live on with memories I cherished. We will get back home and we will save Kara."

Having heard everything from her big sister's speech, Sara let out a shakily breath as tears were starting to form in her eyes. She knew how much their father's and her own death had a profound effect on Laurel. But she didn't truly know the extent of it and it broke her heart when she heard of the death wish Laurel once had.

**XXXX**

Bucky stared at the framed picture that was no other than his grandmother Peggy Carter in what appeared to be his late counterpart's office. It was all so much to take in. To see what could've been if the Allied Forces hadn't won WWII on his Earth. It made him feel ill to see the aftermath and the end results. In that moment, he made a solemn vow.

**XXXX**

Chris and Dinah had just to come to a decision when Oliver, Laurel, Bucky, Sara, Ray, Barry and Alex appeared outside eager to hear their decision. Ray came to them telling that the leaders had reached a verdict of their decision.

"Have you guys made a decision?" Barry asked carefully.

"Yes, we have. Thanks to my lovely brother here, we decided that we'll take you to the gateway and get you guys back to Earth-1." Dinah replied.

Alex sighed in relief at the good news. "Thank you."

Dinah smiled giving her a filtratrous wink at her. It stirred some feeling in the pit of Sara's stomach. "No problem."

"But before we do that, there's something I've been wanting to ask." Oliver interjected, Dinah and Chris had a slight idea of what the question was going to be. "At the firing range when you rescued us from our execution, there was a word that stuck out the most in my mind. Grandpa."

Dinah and Chris let out a unified sigh of beat. Dinah looked at her brother with a frown. The bearded captain smiled sheepishly at the disapproving look. In hindsight, that was probably not the best thing to say.

"Just tell them, guys. There's no point of keeping them in the dark." Ray encouraged them knowing their backstory.

Dinah let out a deep breath mentally preparing herself for what appeared to be a huge bombshell. "I'm your daughter and Chris is your son." She told them gesturing to her brother slowly studying their reaction.

"What?!" Bucky, Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Barry and Alex shouted in unison. Now they were noticing some familiar physical characteristics. Chris shared Bucky's ocean blue eyes while Dinah had Laurel's crystal green eyes. Not to mention Dinah had her sonic scream which meant that the meta gene had been passed on as well as their enhanced abilities that no doubt they got from Bucky.

Expecting that kind of reaction, Dinah scratched the back of her head as she continued."We're from the year 2049. Ray came to us for help after he lost his husband. He used the gateway to get reinforcements when he stumbled into the future by accident before it was taken over by Nazi Forces."

"In my defense I hadn't fully grasped the technology at that time!" Ray defended his mistake seeing the stern looks he was getting from the group.

"You can't expect us to believe that." Laurel said slowly, not wanting to believe it's true. It has to be a logical explanation to this. It has to be. Bucky was having similar thoughts as well.

"My name is Dinah Elizabeth Lance-Barnes." She revealed making her mother's eyes with her fiance's nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"And I'm Chris Alexander Lance-Barnes. My middle name is my grandfather's name." The Captain added.

"And my middle name is after our great grandmother Peggy." She said.

"Tell us something that only we know." Sara demanded.

"When we celebrated our birthdays, you would make a yellow cake with chocolate frosting because that's what your father made you." Chris recalled one of his many fond memories.

"And when I was tucked into bed at night, Dad gave me Aunt Sara's old stuff shark she got from Star City Aquarium just to ease whatever nightmares I had." Dinah continued confirming what they had already come to the conclusion.

"I...I don't believe it." Laurel stammered shaking her head vigorously. Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Believe it... Mom."

And in that moment the floodgates had been opened as daughter and mother embraced each other in a heart rendering hug tears were already shared as father and son hugged each other as well.

 

**AN: Like, bookmark, comment, kudos and follow the story.**

 


	9. Escape Part 1

**Chapter 7: Escape Part 1**

"Ya know if anyone told me that I would meet you guys today, I would've brought out some tissues." Dinah sniffled wiping the tears off her cheeks with her hands. Laurel let out a tearful laugh wiping some of her own at the joke.

Bucky was still speechless over the fact he's a parent in the future. It was surreal. "Wow. It's..."

"I know. It's good to see you again Dad." Chris replied, understanding what his father was trying to say.

Bucky chuckled feeling weird about being a parent and hearing that word. "I'll never get used to hear that."

"Then get used to it." Chris said smiling. Both men laughed.

**XXXX**

"Alright, you referenced an army guarding the facility, so I assume you know how many are circling the perimeter?" Oliver questioned the Barnes-Lance siblings as they were all gathered around a table in the command center with the digital map of the entire building forming the escape plan after the family reunion. Now it was back to business.

"Yeah, most of the 100 foot soldiers that are stationed there." Chris replied crossing his arms across the chest. "We can fight them outside and gain access to the main corridor but there lies the tricky part when we try to break into the hangar: the entire facility has power dampers."

"Okay, we can't take that hangar with no powers, man." Jax said shaking his head in deflation. Another obstacle to overcome.

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hangar. That must be where the dampener is." Stein assumed looking at Captain and General of the Freedom Fighters who both nodded in confirmation of his assessment.

"Okay, well, we definitely can't take the main control room with no powers." Jax pointed it out. "It's not like we blend in here."

Oliver exhaled as a lightbulb lit up in his head. "I think I know how to get in." he announced.

**XXXX**

The plan was into infiltrate by using Oliver as his Earth-X counter part so that they could pass the security gates. After agreeing, they used the Quinjet to travel to the gateway where they landed in a safe distance. they hijacked one of the convoys and a large part of the team took their seats in the back knowing that they wouldn't get past the main gate while Oliver and Barry took the driver's seat. Surprisingly Barry played the part of the Fuhrer's driver pretty well. Seemed like Snart had rubbed off on him a bit. They got out of the convoy subtly one by one because it would've been too suspicious for all of them to leave.

"You know, I never got the chance to ask you guys this but what happened to me, Laurel and Sara on this Earth?" Bucky asked the very question they all had on their minds since arriving on Earth-X. Chris exhaled a breath preparing himself for what he was about to tell them the tragic backstory

"Well, Mom's and Aunt Sara's counter parts were born into the Third Reich and knew The Fuhrer and General Merlyn since they were kids." Chris began retelling the short version of their backstory, Laurel chuckled bitterly. At least that hadn't changed. "But they grew up detesting the ideals that their father tried to impose. I heard that Laurel-X begged to her sister to keep her sexuality a secret, fearing what might happen if their dad found out. Sara didn't care and as a result of her reckless decision, Her big sister found her father standing over Sara-X's body with bullet hole on her forehead. She fled the Third Reich and joined the Freedom fighters where she met you, Dad, or your Earth-X counter part who was the founder of the Freedom Fighters. And it was a world whirl romance."

Chris let out a grim sigh as he got to the worst part. "But that soon ended when one of the Freedom fighter member that turned out to be a double agent for the Nazi's and they were captured by the Nazis during a supply run. Both Laurel-X and Bucky-X were publicly executed on live television. Both the general Merlyn and the Fuhrer were greatly disgusted by their once friend's actions so they made her watch Overgirl disintegrating Bucky-X by using her heat vision and then the Fuhrer fired multiple arrows into her chest and General Merlyn cut her head off soon after just so that they could send a message across the globe: This is consequences of betraying the The New Reich."

"Oh my god." Laurel whispered in horror once Chris was finished. She never felt more horrified and disgusted all at once of her doppelgänger's terrified fate here in this universe. Bucky thought that the feelings were mutual on his side. Sara could only shake her head in contempt. She could never be more grateful to be on her Earth-1 where she had a father who accepted her bisexuality.

"What about me? Overgirl mentioned that she had a sister that tried to kill her. Is it true?" Alex asked wanting to know what her sister's evil doppelgänger back in the compound during the

"Yep." Dinah replied, making the DEO's eyes widen in shock. "She was a high ranking admiral in the Nazi forces. Together, both Overgirl and Admiral Danvers were an unstoppable duo. The dynamic duo. Killer sisters. In fact, she was the one who taught her to embrace her Kryptonian roots while growing up. she insisted that her sister should not suppress her god like powers but to show the world that she is a goddess and that they should fear her if they try to betray her. In this world, with fear comes respect. She would do anything to protect her sister just like you would for Kara. Any sound familiar?"

Alex swallowed bit at the eerily backstory. "It does."

"But that all changed when she fell in love with a woman." Dinah revealed making Alex's jaw drop to the ground. The parallels. The goddamn parallels.

"She was so deeply in love with a woman that was a part of the army that she proposed to her. the woman wanted to flee the country but the admiral wanted to tell her sister because she hoped that the general would have sympathy. So she told her the night before they were to escape and Overgirl didn't handle the news well as the admiral hoped. Believing that the Admiral's mind had been poisoned, she broke the fiancee's neck in hopes that she would free her sister. But that had the opposite effect because several months after she tried to kill Overgirl with green Kryptonite knife but she couldn't do it because despite everything that's happened, Overgirl was still her sister."

"Jesus." Alex breathed out trying to absorb what she'd just learned. "What happened to her then?"

Dinah sighed looking at her sympathetically. "I think you know already." Alex exhaled a dejected breath having somewhat an idea of what her doppelgangers fate was.

 

**XXXX**

Just then the alarms blared loudly on the speakers causing the heroes to look up to see red light flashing around the area.

_"Achtung alle Einheiten. Dieses Gebäude wurde durch feindliche Kräfte gefährdet. Protokollsperre einleiten." (Attention all units. This building has been compromised by hostile forces. Initiate protocol lockdown.)_

"They're locking down the hangar." Bucky translated loud enough for them to hear.

"Oliver." Laurel guessed, he must've blown his cover.

"Let's go!" Chris ordered as they picked up their speed making their run to the facility. Just then Dinah was contacted by one of the tech supports at HQ via comms link.

_"Dinah. We got a problem. The colonel just committed high treason and deployed the weapon prematurely. We can't call it back because Winn destroyed the controls and there wouldn't be enough time to repair it."_

"God damnit, Winn!!!" Dinah swore under her breath. Of course he wouldn't listen to orders. "Alright, thanks for the heads up. I'll have him court-martialed once we beat the Krauts." She went to contact her family and the others about the grim news. "Aunt Sara, we have a problem."

 _"What kind of problem?_ " Sara demanded not liking what she was about to hear.

"A weapon is heading our way to blow up the facility." Dinah told them.

 _"A weapon? You mean a missile?"_ Alex queried puzzled.

"Not exactly. Ever heard of the Red Tornado?" Dinah said, grimly.

_"What?!!"_

Dinah sighed grimacing again. "I'll take that as a yes."

**XXXX**

**Earth-1**

**Star Labs**

"Hurry up, Lis. They just started the surgery." Beth hissed impatiently, watching Thawne about to dissect Kara with a surgical saw on the main security cam in the time vault. Hope had cast a cloaking spell on them so that they couldn't be seen by Nazi patrols in the hallway sneaking past into the time vault.

Felicity was working furiously on the console overriding the security codes. "I'm working on it, and.... Got it!"

Felicity had cut the main power off the building allowing the back up generator to take its place which was the perfect time for the Tribrid to sweep in as well as for Felicity and Iris to wait by the maintenance elevator so they can escort the Girl of Steel out of Star Labs.

**XXXX**

Hope jumped down from the shaft into the lab where Kara was being kept for the heart transplant along with her nazi doppelgänger and plunged both of her hands into the Nazi's guards chests, ripping their respective hearts out violently. the guards crumbled to the floor as she dropped the bloodied hearts in disgust. 

Kara was most relieved when she saw a familiar face as she stirred from her unwanted sleep. "Hope?" She asked weakly.

"No. It's your everyday Tribrid." Hope quipped, Kara let out a meek smile as the auburn haired Mikaelson removed the restraints with greatest of ease. "Felicity and Iris are waiting for us at the elevator. You ok?"

"Just. Get. Me. To the sun." Kara pleaded strained by the amount of radiation she absorbed from the red sun lamps. Hope carried Kara on her shoulder, she was heavier than she looked Hope thought to himself as she ran in vampire speed out of the lab.

**XXXX**

Zapping into the time vault following the shutdown, Eobard glanced around the vault sensing someone was here, he just didn't know who or what because the person that was here was not a speedster. Before he had a chance to find out who it was, Beth appeared in front of him using the Speed force bazooka that Iris told her about which was why they stopped by the weapons room getting the bazooka before they executed their rescue plan. The Bazooka hit him perfectly as he started to disintegrate screaming in pain before he vanished in a flash of light torn into pieces. Eobard Thawne was sent back to the Speed Force Prison again.

"Hope you enjoy your stint in prison and don't come back!" Beth called. She glanced at the weapon in awe. "I gotta keep this one."

**XXXX**

Hope arrived at the elevator where Iris, Felicity and Beth who just joined them just moments ago were waiting for them. she was still carrying Kara by her shoulder.

"Ready to get the hell out of here?" Hope asked the girls as Beth came to Kara's side, helping her wife so that they could distribute the weight evenly.

"Glady." Felicity pressed the elevator button to call for the elevator. The elevator doors opened to reveal much to the hybrid couple's chagrin and horror, an all too familiar face appeared from one of many enemies that her family had gained over the centuries. In fact it was a witch that tried to end Hope's life on the day of her birth.

"Hello, Hope." Monique Deveraux greeted the Tribrid with a cold smile.

"Monique!" Hope breathed out before she was struck in the chest by Papa Tunde's blade that the Harvest witch had in her hand. Roaring out in pain as the blade embedded itself in her heart, Hope fell to knees paralyzed by the extreme pain that the object was inflicting on her before collapsing to the floor. Beth tried to attack her too but she found herself down on the cold floor with a broken neck incapacitated.

Turning to Felicity and Iris who hadn't moved since they were frozen in fear, Monique's smile hadn't faded. _"Motus."_ Felicity and Iris were sent to the wall, knocking them out, leaving a still weakened Kara ripe for the taking.

**XXXX**

**Earth-X**

**"We have about 10 minutes before that robot destroys the facility and there's nothing we can't do to stop it." Dinah informed the group in the control room inside the building.**

When the group arriveOliver managed to shut down the power dampers thanks but not before Quentin-X had exposed him by using a contingency plan and what's worse was that the gateway control was destroyed so they had to open the breach manually in the hangar no less. But that wasn't all. Oliver discovered the Nazis had a secret weapon and it was a Waverider that had just gone through the gateway to Earth-1. Things could not get any worse for them at this point.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens." Oliver stated firmly. He turned to Barry and Ray "Barry, Ray."

Knowing what he was going to tell them, Barry nodded without protest

."We know. Stop a flying robot somehow."

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach." Oliver told Dinah.

"That's the whole plan?" Dinah asked incredulously raising an eyebrow.

"Well as someone we once knew used to say: Make a plan." Barry recited impersonating the late Leonard Snart and the rule he used to follow while gesturing wildly. "Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails and throw away the plan."

Dinah and Ray stared at him bewildered.

"That... actually makes sense." She said slowly after giving some thought to the words. Dinah went to get a duffel bag as Ray and Barry left the control room to stop Red Tornado in a flash. She zipped open the bag and handed a bow to Oliver.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver questioned examing the compound bow.

"You'd be surprised of how many weapons I collect." The silver haired general replied cheekily.

 **AN: Don't forget comment kudos, bookmark and follow this story** **.**

 


	10. Escape Part 2

**Chapter 8: Escape Part 2**

"No one gets to the gateway! No one!" Sturmbannführer bellowed he gathered all up the troops inside the hangar. The soldiers aimed their rifles at the doors expecting the enemy forces to come through. The tension was high.

The doors was blasted off its hinges and Firestorm flew into the hangar, throwing fireballs at the Nazi forces who were still recovering from being caught in the blast radius. Silver Canary and Black Canary let out their sonic screams keeping the reinforcements at bay as Green Arrow, White Wolf, Captain Wolf, White Canary and Alex fired at the Nazi troops taking down any soldiers coming their way.

They spilt into groups, Alex and White Canary were to take out the snipers with Captain Wolf, Green Arrow and White Wolf providing cover taking out any stragglers along the way.

**XXXX**

Silver Canary took out her electric batons from her back holsters as Black Canary drew out her sword from the scabbard seeing a small platoon of Nazis heading in their director. The Mother-Daughter duo started to work in tandem, cutting down any nazi soldiers that they came across, stabbing kicking, breaking legs. They switched their respective weapons at one point as they took down the reinforcements.

Sturmbannführer took the opportunity to sneak up on Black Canary drawing out his side arm aiming at her back and just when he was about to kill her, a combat knife was heading his way striking him in the heart and the earth-x doppelgänger stood still for a moment seeing the knife embedded in his chest before toppling to the floor, dead seconds later.

"Now that's not very nice, gramps." Silver Canary sneered while shaking her head in revolt at the now deceased Quentin-X, being the one who sensed his presence earlier before she drew out her knife. Black Canary just stared at the fallen body of her late father's Earth-X counterpart eyes wide having a different sets of emotions run through her. "Trying to kill my mom from the back? Not on my watch."

Silver Canary turned to her shocked mom who hadn't taken her eyes off the body. "Mom, that man was not your father. He would've killed you without any remorse. You know that, right?"

"I do. But still..." Black Canary said unsure of what to think or feel about it. Silver Canary understood what she was trying to formulate.

"I know. I'm not happy for what I did either. But it was necessary." Silver replied in honest voice as they turned back to the fight.

**XXXX**

**Earth-1**

**Star Labs**

"Felicity Smoak. Tell me how to turn the power back on." Oliver-X demanded in a intimating voice at the lab to the blonde haired jewess that was being held forcefully by a nazi with Iris. Hope was still unable to move due to Papa Tunde's blade embedded inside her body causing unrelenting pain, Beth was still passed out. After the four girls were brought back to the Lab following their captivity, Oliver-X learned of Thawne's demise and to say that the fuhrer was a bit pissed was putting it mildly. But unfortunately for the girls, he had an emergency back up in form of a heart surgeon no doubt who was on Nazis side. He also learned that the Star Labs security was heavily encrypted courtesy of Felicity and only she can decrypt the security codes to turn the main generator back on.

"Not gonna happen!" Felicity said defiantly. Oliver flashed a unease smile as if he was anticipating the answer which didn't settle well with either Iris or Felicity.

"I was actually hoping that it would be your answer." Oliver-X said calmly before turning to the harvest witch. "Ms. Deveraux. Show Ms. Smoak the consequences of her defiance."

"My pleasure." Monique smirked thrusting her hand forward casting a pain infliction spell on Iris. She cried out clutching her head in agony as she felt her head was going about to blow. Felicity could only stare in horror seeing Barry's fiancee being brought down on her knees in pain.

"That was a pain infliction spell and as long as I allow Ms. Deveraux to continue, Ms. West will soon start to bleed from her nostrils, ears and eyes." Oliver informed Felicity, taking sadistic joy in her squirming at the mere thought of Iris having a magical brain aneurysm. "So how far are you willing to see her suffer until you tell me the code?"

"Don't. Give it to him, Felicity." Iris protested groaning in agony as she was still holding her head in pain but unfortunately the thought of having to tell Barry that his wife was dead thanks to her ego was more than enough to relent.

"Latte, Ada, Jonas, 1-1-9-0-0." Felicity said quickly not wanting to see Iris in pain anymore. Monique ended her spell and Iris crumbled to the floor, breathing heavily relieved of the pain.

The Fuhrer was pleased to hear it as his tech typed in the code on the tablet and soon enough lights went back on. "Thank you."

**XXXX**

**Earth-X**

"I'm being pinned down!" Jax shouted over the cover. Jax and Stein had spilt up as Jax saw a power cell so he had managed to hot wire the automated power cell so Stein can turn on the console but not after running avoiding the bullets.

Stein took a moment to steel himself. He made a run, avoiding the barrage of bullets, to the panel unaware of a nazi sneaking behind him with a rifle aimed at his stomach. A shot rang out, making the professor freeze for a moment with a look of dread.

He slowly turned around to see the Nazi that would've killed him on the ground with the bullet hole on his helmet. He glanced at White Wolf lowering the rifle from his position, who gave him a nod. Stein returned the nod with a thank you to White Wolf who soon resumed firing at the Nazi squad standing on the platform.

Unfortunately, that time waste was enough for another nazi to come up behind Stein and shoot him in the back. Looking down on the abdomen, he saw blood starting to form on his shirt before falling to the ground in shock.

"Grey! No!"

**XXXX**

Upon hearing Jax's gut wrenching scream, White Wolf turned his head to see Stein down on the ground bleeding from the open wound. Bucky became unresponsive, sitting behind the boxes, his hand dropped the rifle as he stared into space with a blank look.

"Grey's hit! We gotta get him outta there!" Jax reported.

"Where's Barry when you need him?" White Canary said, frustration was starting to build.

" _Just tying up some loose ends."_ Flash replied.

" _He's almost at the breach hangar."_ The Ray reported.

_"If we don't stop him, he's gonna blow up our only ticket home."_

"Not to mention _us._ " White Canary growled ducking from fire.

But the outside world was ignored as White Wolf went deep into his mind to hear an all too familiar voice talk to him.

" _Cолдат?" (Soldier?_ ) The unmistakable cold voice of Amanda Waller spoke in his head.

" _Я готов отвечать." (Ready to comply.)_ White Wolf replied in a monotone tone in his head

_"Weapons free."_

Bucky frowned darkly as he started to shake in uncontrollable rage. It's one thing to crash a wedding, another to kidnap a young girl to perform heart transplant. But killing a elderly man who has a family waiting for him to come home? Now that is unacceptable. No more Mr. Nice guy.

He rose from his cover with a grenade launcher from one of the craters that were unintentionally opened and destroy the mounted machine gun taking out the Nazi that occupied the vehicle before picking it up semi automated machine gun and let out a battle cry unleashing a rain of bullets hitting the nazi soldiers one by one like bricks falling down. Two remained so he tossed it away before using his metal fist to smashing it into the Nazi's face to the side hard breaking his neck and drawing out a sidearm pulling the trigger straight away as he killed the last one in the head. White Wolf exhaled a breath as the Winter Soldier in him was relishing in his recent kills.

Stein who was still bleeding from the abdomen had amazingly crawled to the panel, pulling down the lever as he turned it on with everything he had. The breach had materialized, vaporizing the fallen bodies excluding White Wolf who had just gotten out of the way in the nick of time.

"He did it. He opened the breach." Alex said getting out of the cover with White Canary heading to where Stein was as Jax dashed over to the professor while others joined them

"Ray. Barry. Professor has been hit." Silver Canary said over the comms link. "We need you guys to hurry up."

_"It's done. Red Tornado is down for the count, general. We're on our way."_

Alex went to check Stein's vitals. "He's alive but his condition is critical." She told the group grimly.

Captain Wolf sighed in agitation seeing that Stein was being drifted more and more into unconsciousness and the amount of the blood it was dripping down from the gun shot wound. "So that means we can't get him through the breach like this. His life will be put at risk." He said.

"Not if he's Firestorm." Sara said glancing at Jax. Nodding his head in compliance of the subtle order,Jax got Stein not going to a eternal sleep as Stein weakly clasped his hand with Jax's, merging into Firestorm in a burst of fire.

"Thanks for your help." Green Arrow thanked Silver Canary as they headed to the breach.

"No problem, Uncle Ollie. But the war is not over." Sliver Canary reminded, causing the Emerald Archer to frown at the nickname. He was still trying to grasp over the fact that Silver Canary was from the future.

"Don't call me that." He said not liking it a bit.

"I know. I just don't care, Uncle Ollie." Silver Canary joked.

**XXXX**

**Earth-1**

**Star Labs**

Kara woke up from her unwanted nap only to see that she had been placed back on the stretcher as she was once again being flooded by the red sun lamps next to her sedated doppelganger. Iris and Felicity were being forced to watch as punishment for defying the Fuhrer. The Nazi surgeon took a surgical knife from the set and headed over to her. Oliver-X was standing from a safe distance next to Monique Deveraux as the surgeon prodded on her neck.

"Now this might cause slight discomfort, Fraulein." The surgeon told leering over her face, the german accent evident in his voice as Kara gasped moving her head away. "So may I propose that you close your eyes at this moment." He went to cut Kara open but somehow for some reason, he can't seeing as he can't place the knife on her neck.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Oliver-X demanded not liking the delay. They can't wait any longer. What's stopping him?"

"I'm trying, my Fuhrer." The surgeon told him hastily before noticing something on Kara's neck or someone.

"Mitts off, Mengele!" The Atom grunted in his shrunken form, holding the knife at bay before flying up in the air, growing into his full size as he took the Nazi surgeon by the surprise. He knocked the surgeon out cold with a right hook before ducking under a swinging one from a rushing Oliver-X, blasting the Fuhrer away before also blasting the guard that held Felicity and Iris captive.

Monique was about cast another pain infliction on the Atom but she was stopped in her tracks as Beth who had recovered from broken neck minutes ago as the Atom woke her up by his voice, vamp-speed and snapped her head, breaking the Harvest witch's neck as if she was returning the favor. Monique Deveraux was killed once more.

"Ray if I wasn't married and gay, I could kiss you right now." Beth exclaimed, relieved to see her teammate from Team Legends.

"Thanks." Ray smiled at the Hybrid before removing the restraints on Kara's wrists. "I got Felicity's SOS and came here as fast as I could. Oh, and how was the wedding?"

"Seriously, Ray?" Beth asked incredulously, Atom winced realizing this was not a good time as he muttered an sorry while Beth rushed over to her wife digging her hand into Hope's chest. Hope let out an agonizing roar thrashing around. Felicity and Iris's faces cringed in disgust as the blonde hybrid pulled the blade out of her. Hope growled, relieved of the pain.

"You ok, Babe?" Beth asked as if it was a normal routine.

"I'm hungry." Hope snarled, angry in ten ways to Sunday.

**XXXX**

A Nazi soldier was running for his life in the hallway after seeing several of his comrades being killed or mangled by the Mikaelson Tribrid who was going to stop at nothing to please her blood lust.

"Well, as my dad once said..." The Nazi soldier gasped in horror hearing Hope's voice as she appeared in front of him, her eyes turned yellow, darkened veins crawled under her eyelids as her fangs extended. "A ripper enjoys the hunt."

Snarling, she sank her teeth into the Nazi's neck feeding. The Nazi screamed at the top of his lungs echoing through the corridor.

**XXXX**

"I am so glad that Mrs. Dracula is on our team right now." Felicity muttered hearing the horrifying the scream that no doubt was caused by Hope Mikaelson. Beth and Atom were helping Kara walking while Iris and Felicity were taking point.

Beth chuckled in amusement. "Jesus. That guy got's a set of lungs on him." She glanced at Atom. "Is rest of the Legends here, Ray?"

"Don't worry, Beth." Atom assured the Hybrid. "They are here and they're busting everybody out."

"Wait. we need someone to lock up time vault." Felicity realized.

"I got it." Iris reassured. "You guys get Kara out of here."

"Be careful." Felicity advised, Iris nodded as she walked away heading to the vault.

**XXXX**

"Oh, it's so good to be home." Silver Canary announced as she, Black Canary, White Canary, White Wolf, Captain Wolf, Flash, The Ray, Firestorm, Green Arrow and Alex stepped out of the breach into Star Labs, back on Earth-1.

"Don't celebrate your homecoming just yet." Alex said, intent on finding her sister. "We still need to find Kara."

"We'll split up into groups." Green Arrow commanded.

**XXXX**

"How do you two know each other, again?" Kara asked still carried by Beth and Atom led by Felicity as they walked through the building in the direction of the rooftop because that's where the Waverider was at so that they could get Kara under the yellow sun lamps, restoring her powers.

"We used to date." Felicity and Atom answered in unison.

"Awkward." Beth muttered, despite her weakened state Kara agreed.

"Oliver got the girl, I got a life of adventure on a time-traveling spaceship." Atom explained.

Just then a trick arrow struck Atom in the back, causing short circuit in his suit, incapacitating the former CEO of Palmer Tech for the moment as Oliver-X appeared reloading his bow.

"Step back."

Felicity didn't move. "There's no way. My grandparents didn't survive the Holocaust so the world could be ruled by Nazis so if you want Kara, you got to go through me." Felicity declared stepping in front of Kara and Beth protectively. "And even if you do, you're not gonna win. 'Cause we will not back down. We will keep fighting. So get the hell off our earth while you still can."

Oliver-X hmmed slight impressed of the speech. "As final words go, those weren't bad." Oliver-X fired the arrow anyway and it was caught just before it hit it's target by Silver Canary, sparing Felicity's life. Oliver-X narrowed his eyes at Felicity's savior. "General Lance-Barnes."

"Hello Fuhrer." Silver Canary mocked.

"So... Time for a rematch?" Oliver-X goaded her.

"Last time it didn't end so well for you." Silver Canary reminded him.

 _"That was then this is now."_ Oliver-X thought to himself. "This time I'm gonna _kill_ you."

Silver Canary hurled the arrow to Oliver-X who dodged it as she charged against the Fuhrer landing jabs to the abdomen before using the floor to stand on the hand double kicking him in the chest, backing him to the wall. Snarling while twirling the bow like a fighting stick, Oliver-X swung it at Silver Canary who dodged the bow with agile flips.

Felicity took the opportunity to carry a weakened Kara out while Beth helped Ray by carrying him over the shoulder to the rooftop as Oliver-X notched an explosive arrow from his quiver ready to fire when Hope appeared by the doorway holding his wife tightly.

"Put! Down! The bow! Now!" Hope bellowed, her Tribrid face shown as she inched closer to Kara-X's side of her neck. "Or I'll sink my teeth into her swanlike neck."

Seeing that she got the Fuhrer hesitating of shooting the explosive arrow, Hope continued. "I've never tasted Kryptonian blood but I hear that they're quite delicious. So if you fire that arrow, I'll drain her like a cattle. What's going to be?!""

"Don't listen to the abomination! Don't take the bait! Just kill the general!" Kara-X spat.

Before he had a chance to decide, there were a two blurs of Nazi vampire loyalists appearing and both Kara-X and Oliver-X were gone leaving only Hope and Silver Canary behind.

**XXXX**

Bucky sighed, mentally exhausted as he took a seat on the Main bridge on the waverider, taking a much needed breather. So much for a quiet weekend. All he really asked for was a nice getaway weekned where he could just joined peace and quiet for at least of couple days. He would propose to Laurel and then announce their engagement after the wedding but no, fate had other ideas. Although that would be too much to ask. Normality had left his life a long time ago. Anyhow Team Legends had gotten everyone that had been put in the pipeline out of their cells. Kara was under the yellow sun lamps getting her strength back after reuniting with Alex. So everything's back to normal more or less.

But that's not what bothers him. What bothers him right now was Stein. Caitlin told him a few moments ago that he was getting steadily worse and the only thing that is keeping him alive is Jax who currently was acting as a human life support but there's only so much he could do.

God, he should've not take his eyes off the professor at the hangar. if he noticed that nazi straggler he'd still be alive and enjoying retirement right about now. Not like this.

Not wanting to think about what ifs, Bucky left the bridge taking a stroll in the corridor when he stopped by the medbay and saw Jax crying over Stein's slump body with his eyes closed.

Dreading the answer he might get, Bucky asked the fearful question. "Jax. Is he..."

"Yeah." Jax sniffled confirming his worst fears "Grey's gone, man."

Bucky didn't listen to Jackson anymore when he heard it. Professor Martin Stein is dead. He'd failed to protect him.

 


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 9: The Calm Before The Storm**

Bucky looked out of the window at the cockpit of the Waverider into the Central City skyline with a blank stare a hour later after he found about Stein's passing. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He'd seen many deaths before on the field and during his tours in the Army but he'd never felt so guilt ridden until now that was when Stein died on his watch. It was not supposed to be this way. Not this way. Not this damn way. Martin Stein deserved a better fate than this.

"Bucky? Bucky, you ok?" Laurel asked as she stood next to her. Sara told her about Martin's death and went straight to Bucky knowing that he was blaming himself for what happened to the late professor. He's been for her so many times through her most difficult times so it was fair that Laurel would return the gesture.

"I'm fine." Bucky said trying to hide the emotions in his voice but it didn't fool Laurel.

"Bucky."

"I'm fine." Bucky repeated what he said her, this time in a firm tone. That made her look really hard at him as she understood that how much Stein's death weighed on him.

"Bucky." Laurel didn't back away from him though. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks making him look at her. "This was not your fault. Even you can make mistakes but the best thing you can do is make sure that Martin didn't die in vain. Remember that."

Hoping that she got through to him, Laurel pulled Bucky in for a hug comforting him. "It's ok." She soothed, rubbing his back with her hands."It's ok, Buck."

Pulling himself away gently from his fiancee, Bucky took a deep breath recollecting himself from having a mental breakdown. This was not the time for grief. Not when there's a war going on outside. "Oliver and Sara are getting the others here. Overgirl is about to go nuclear soon from what Curtis had told me. The Fuhrer will use their Waverider to attack Central City in hopes that we would hand over Kara to them in defeat." Bucky told her.

"How do you know?" Laurel questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because that's exactly what our Oliver would do." Bucky replied knowingly. Then he had a idea. "Which is why I need to make a phone call."

"To who?" Laurel asked her fiance. Bucky gave her a knowing look.

"You know who, Doll."

**XXXX**

"Nice outfits." Amaya complimented both Hope and Beth as they entered the main bridge where the rest of the heroes were gathered. The married couple smiled looking down at their identical skin tight grey protective suits made out of kevlar and nomex with the Mikaelson family crescent that was a dragon with m placed below the creature, it was placed right below their hearts with black tight boots to match.

"You can thank Cisco for that. He sure knows how to make a suit." Beth replied still smiling.

Captain Wolf, Silver Canary, Mr. Terrific and Green Arrow were talking about how to locate the Nazi Waverider and the leaders from Earth-X. "Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Green Arrow enquired.

"We got a pretty good idea. I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume..."

"The data indicates that it's still within the vinicity of Central City." Zari interjected, not having the patience for the scientific talk.

"Which also indicates Overgirl hasn't long time left on this world." Silver Canary added.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world." Mr. Terrific finished.

"Failure's not an option." Green Arrow declared firmly. "Losing is not an option! We are gonna win. And we are gonna show these people that this earth belongs to us."

"Great speech." Killer Frost quipped.

"I can see why you got elected as the mayor, Uncle Ollie." Silver Canary added, White Wolf shook his head with a smile along with Black Canary.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Queen, but we're being hailed by a fellow Timeship." Gideon announced.

Knowing who it was already, Green Arrow decided to listen to what Dark Arrow has to say because he has a sneaky feeling that might involve Supergirl. "Put it on." He commanded.

The hologram of Dark Arrow appeared in front of the group.

"Hello. Where's your wife? Still bedsick?" Silver Canary taunted, mocking Overgirl's state. White Canary pursed her lips trying to not to smirk as hard as she could while Mick couldn't keep but chuckle. He likes this chick.

"What do you want?" White Canary demanded.

"To offer a truce." Dark Arrow said.

"In exchange for what?" Flash asked having a idea of that truce would be. He didn't like it.

"We will return to our earth peacefully, if you meet my one demand. Supergirl comes with us." Dark Arrow said making everyone glare hatefully at him.

"That's not gonna happen." Captain Wolf replied in a uncompromising tone that showed that they will not give up Supergirl so easily, which put the Last Daughter of Krypton's nerves at ease. "You're in our backyard now. Overgirl will find nothing but dust and blood."

"We... Have blood to spare." Dark Arrow turned the channel off dissatisfied of the rejection to the truce.

"Didn't wave white flags to surrender, did he?" Silver Canary said sardonically.

Her brother sighed. "Not exactly." Captain Wolf replied in the same tone.

The Co-Captain's of Team Legends which were White Canary and White Wolf looked at each other with resolved looks.

"Ready to go, Buck?" White Canary asked.

White Wolf gave his long time friend a resolved nod. "I'm with you 'til end of the line, Sara." He replied before turning his gaze to the group of heroes. "For the professor."

"For the professor!" They all chorused in unison as they left the main bridge to the battlefield for one final battle that would decide the fate of two worlds.

**AN: I know it was short but I'm just trying to keep it suspenseful. You know what I mean?**


	12. Victory and a Funeral

**Chapter 10: A Victory and a Funeral**

In Central City, the Wellenreiter flew over the streets firing lasers upon the civilians that had been scattered in panic as the entire Nazi Army led by Dark Arrow were marching along with a small army of vampires sinking their fangs to whoever poor souls they managed to grab on draining them off. It was turning quickly into a bloodbath. The local law enforcement were unable to withstand the attack as the screams of terror was heard around the streets but there was one group that can.

Walking through the disappearing smoke, White Wolf, Captain Wolf, White Canary, Black Canary and Silver Canary all led the group that consisted of the Tribrid, the Hybrid, Green Arrow, Supergirl, The Ray, The Flash, Vixen, Atom, Zari, Alex, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Mick and Citizen Steel. The Black Wolf family that had White Canary, White Wolf, Captain Wolf, Silver Canary and Black Canary stopped in a row in front of their group, standing tall against the Nazi invaders.

"Kill them all!" Dark Arrow ordered his army. White Wolf simply stared as he pressed his fingers into his ear comm.

"Now." He told whoever was on the comm link and on cue, Nyssa Al Ghul and the League of Assassins stepped out of the shadows firing arrows from their bows along with Green Arrow, shooting down a huge portion of the Nazi Soldiers as Citizen Steel steeled himself before Tribrid and Hybrid took on the small vampire army. They ripped the hearts out of the Aryan Vampires as well as sinking their toxic teeth, injecting their werewolf venom into their systems, leaving the rest to engage the remaining human Nazis forces in close combat.The Flash ran around the open area taking any civilian that had been caught in the crossfire to safety.

The Wolves engaged the Nazis throwing punches and kicks using their enhanced strength while the League, Wild Dog and Green Arrow kept firing on the stragglers. Silver Canary and Black Canary let out their Sonic Screams combining them making the Nazis forces eardrums explode. Realizing that Wellenreiter was still causing problems, the Resistance General decided to issue out her orders. It was time for Plan B.

"Supergirl! Execute Operation Death Star!" Silver Canary ordered while contacting her by the communication device on her wrist.

" _Roger. Operation Death Star is now initiated!"_

**XXXX**

"General. We've got inbound." A Nazi Troop informed Overgirl inside the main bridge of the Wellenreiter.

"Then fire counter-measures." Overgirl stated the obvious order.

"We can't. It's hovering directly off our bow." The troop said nervously as they turned to see Supergirl hovering in front of them.

"General, would you care to step outside?" Supergirl goaded her cockily.

Glowering in disdain, Overgirl activated her mask flying through the main window as she took on her heroic doppelgänger.

**XXXX**

  
Mr. Terrific were throwing his T-Spheres around as Atom in his miniaturized form flying as he was blasting beams, taking down Nazis on his way while Nyssa, Wild Dog, Green Arrow and the Assassins kept firing. Hybrid and Tribrid were still brawling with the Aryan Vampires as The Ray provided cover from Air throwing light balls blasting the reinforcements away. A Nazi soldier tried to sneak up on Silver Canary but a sword protruded through his chest. The sword pulled out of the fallen nazi troop revealing to be Black Canary. Looking over her shoulder to see the fallen body and her mother, Silver Canary shared a heartfelt smile with Black Canary before rejoining the battle.

" _Phase 1 is complete, over!_ " Supergirl grunted while still fighting Overgirl in the sky, which was good news for the Argent Defender.

"Killer Frost. Execute phase two." Silver Canary commanded as she was using her batons to sweep the Nazis off their feet in mid battle. She was multitasking.

Dark Arrow and Green Arrow fought each other on the roof of a police car. Their skills were evenly matched and none of them were slowing down anytime soon.

 _"Copy that._ " Killer Frost replied as she was ice-silding to Wellenreiter with Vixen and Zari jumping on board inside the Nazi timeship through the shattered window. They took out the Nazi soldiers guarding the cockpit within minutes before Killer Frost reported back to Silver Canary. _"Phase Two is complete."_

"Overwatch!"

" _Phase three, got it!"_ Overwatch complied understanding the order immediately inside the Waverider. _"Sending over the source code for the deflector shields."_

Killer Frost spotted a red blinking button on the panel indicating that it was the manual override, she pushed the button down powering the Wellenreiter's shield down. It's always a red button, isn't? _"Got it! The shields are down."_

"Vibe! Breach them out of there now!" Silver Canary ordered.

 _"Roger that, General Leia!"_ Vibe obeyed gleeful as he used his powers get Vixen Killer Frost and Zari out of the Wellenreiter. _"Nailed it!"_

Silver Canary shook her head smirking at the Star Wars nickname. Only Uncle Cisco can make a pop culture reference in a moment of crisis like this. "Dr. Wells, fire at will!" She commanded.

Harry Wells that took the cockpit inside the ship fired all the Waverider's missiles at the Nazi craft. The Wellenreiter exploded, destroyed into pieces. _"Operation DeathStar has been deemed a success, General."_

**XXXX**

_"Ms. Lance-Barnes, I'm detecting dangerously high radiation levels."_ Gideon alerted Silver Canary, which caused her look up to the sky in alarm.

"Oh crap." Silver Canary muttered in dawning realization as she contacted Supergirl by the communication device once again. "Supergirl, your evil doppelgänger is about to go critical!"

 _"What do I do!"_ Supergirl asked in panic as bright lights started to come out all over her Earth-X counterpart who had started to thrash in pain during mid battle.

"Fly her up and away like now!" Silver Canary said not believing how slow the Girl of Steel can be sometimes.

Wide eyed in realization, Supergirl grabbed Overgirl and flew high into the sky heading into space as the two became a blur.

**XXXX**

Black Canary slowed in her battle along with White Wolf, Captain Wolf and rest of the heroes turning to look up to see what was going on. "Oh god, Kara." Alex whimpered.

"Come on, Kara." Captain Wolf whispered a bit worried, hoping that Supergirl would survive.

There was a loud and big explosion in space causing Alex to gasp as the Flash skidded next to her.

"Oh my god." Black Canary breathed.

The explosion ended the fight between the archers. Dark Arrow instantly turned around looking up to the sky as he spotted the loud bang. He quickly realized his wife had perished.

"NO!" Black Arrow cried out, sinking to his knees in grief. Green Arrow notched an arrow as a seething Dark Arrow was now hell bent on taking down the Emerald Archer down. "I'm gonna kill you!" He turned around to see Green Arrow firing the arrow, shooting his evil shelf in the heart, ending the reign of terror.

A few moments had passed when White Wolf pressed his fingers into his ear comms in a desperate attempt to contact Supergirl, wanting to believe that the blonde Kryptonian made it. He'd lost one comrade already. He wasn't gonna lose another. "Supergirl? Do you copy?"

 _"I'm ok, Bucky. I'm ok."_ A exhausted but alive Supergirl responded into the comm link causing White Wolf to let out a breath he didn't know he held. Alex sighed in huge relief hearing her sister's voice too.

Realizing that they had won the war, White Wolf started to let the victory sink in as he took in the carnage around the city. They did it. They defeated the New Reich and saved Central City from being destroyed, though at a terrible cost.

"I'm sorry, Martin." White Wolf murmured looking up to the heavens, asking for forgiveness.

"For what?" Black Canary asked, confused of what her fiance had just said. What was he sorry for?

"I couldn't save him." White Wolf replied, regret shown in his voice.

**XXXX**

**Three days later. Central City.**

 

Bucky was fixing his tie with a solemn look as Laurel looked at the reflection in the mirror with him and fixed it when she saw it wasn't in place. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to attend the funeral of Martin Stein with Laurel as a emotional support.

Bucky returned the favor by zipping up her black knee length dress. They both glanced at each other in approval.

They turned to see both Chris, and Dinah in their funeral clothing as well with sympathetic looks. They too wanted pay their respects to the man who played a crucial part in winning the war against the New Reich which was why they stayed behind for the funeral when Ray returned to Earth-X. Sara was waiting for them outside.

_Hope: Say not in grief that he is no more. But be thankful that he ever was, and though he was taken far too soon, may his enduring light show us a way through this darkness._

Caitlin stared at the picture of her and her late husband Ronnie sadly. With Stein gone, she lost the only remaining link to her old life.

_Hope: Let us mourn as we cannot move on until we do._

Ray held up the picture of him and Stein taken in the Wild West with brimming tears in his eyes.

Hope simply stared at the drawing she made of Martin cradling his newborn grandson Ronnie in his arms. Beth appeared next to her giving her wife a kiss on the cheeks. They both were dressed for the wake/funeral.

Jax was sitting in his room at the Waverider dressed in black, contemplating of whether or not to attend Grey's funeral.

_Hope: And though the pain may at times seem like more than we can bare, make no mistake, we will move on._

**XXXX**

Bucky, Laurel, Chris, Dinah, Hope, Beth, Ray, Jax, Sara and Caitlin were all were present with the rest of team Legends and Team Flash, as well as Martin's wife Clarissa and his daughter Lily and her husband who was also Ronnie's father as well as some of Stein's old colleagues. It was a rainy day that illustrated the mood that was at the cemetery as Jax stepped forward to deliver his eulogy.

"Clarissa asked me to say a few words." Jax began his eulogy which was very hard to do and nobody blamed him for being emotional because they all were. "But, as you all know, it was Grey...Martin who was the wordy one. But I got used to hearing his voice inside my head. And, uh, even now I can still hear him. 'Cause even though he's gone, he's still a part of me."

Getting a bit tearful as he was at near the end of his eulogy, Jax gained just enough strength to go on. "He's still a part of all of us. He was the best man right until the end. The best teacher. Friend. Husband. Father." His voice cracked at the last word because that had so much meaning to both Jax and Lily. He couldn't continue and they all understood as he walked over to apologize to Martin's widow for failing the professor with tears in his eyes. "Clarissa I'm so, so sorry. I-I couldn't save him. I All he wanted was to come home. To you, and you and Ronnie. To his family."

"Oh, Jefferson. You were his family too." Clarissa reassured him through her own tears along with her daughter's. Bucky was trying so hard to not go over there and tell them it was all his fault. 

"I just.. I don't know how to do any of this without him." Jax admitted stammering the words out of his mouth.

"Then, don't. You said it yourself. He's still part of you." Lily told him as the three family cried at their painful loss of Martin Stein, making Bucky to shed a tear.

Beth looked over at Mick who was surprisingly wiping tears of his eyes with his gloves. "Mick are you crying?" She asked in somewhat bewilderment.

"Allergies." Mick scoffed weakly, trying to make a excuse for it.

Taking a deep breath to collect herself, Clarissa grabbed a shovel and placed a patch of dirt on the casket. "Good bye, my love." She whispered.

Lily was next as she took the shovel from her mother tossing dirt of her own. "Thank you for changing history to make me Dad."

Bucky was up next and placed his own patch of dirt. "Say hello to Grandma Peggy for me, Professor Stein." He handed the shovel over to Sara before standing next to Laurel who clasped his metal hand with hers in comfort. Dinah grabbed the human one while Chris rested his hand on their father's shoulder.

"Thank you for believing in me." Sara said before giving it to Hope who was up in placing the dirt.

"Tell mom that I finally found my epic love and tell Dad I'm finally doing right by our family name." She said referring to her last talks with her parents before their deaths as she tossed the dirt on the casket. She passed the shovel on to Caitlin.

"Tell Ronnie I miss him." Caitlin murmured picking up dirt before tossing it on the coffin. She handed it to Barry who repeated the jewish custom.

"Thank you for bringing me home to her." Barry said looking over to Iris.

**AN: One more chapter to go and then the epilogue. Don't forget, vote and comment. Peace!!**


	13. Silver Lining

**Chapter 11: Silver Lining**

**Next Day**

**Central City**

Hope sat on a bench at Central City Park watching her mother Hayley Marshall-Kenner and her younger self from afar at the grass. Hayley was on the phone talking to her contact while her pre teen daughter was drawing with crayons completely oblivious to her mother's conversation. God, it was very hard for her to not go over there and tell her everything, knowing that you have the power to do the very thing she wished to do since her parents death and yet she can't. It sucks being a time traveler sometimes.

She let out a sigh of resignation as she continued to observe from distance when Beth joined her and took a hold of her hand giving it a soft squeeze in comfort

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok, Buck?" Laurel asked Bucky concerned for his mental state, the day after the funeral. It struck a heavy toll on him. On everyone to be exact that knew Stein personally.

"I will be... in time." Bucky admitted adding the last words as he saw Laurel's unconvincing look. Is he gonna be ok? Not at this moment but he will, give it time, hopefully. "Besides, I have to move on sooner than later. No point of dwelling on the past." They met up with the head of the League of Assassins Nyssa in her civilian outfit at the Central City Park Plaza. She was due to leave in three hours but not before meeting up with Laurel and Bucky. "Thanks for your help Nyssa."

"No gratitude necessary, James." Nyssa reassured her ally and her former League of Assassins compatriot with a friendly smile which both Bucky and Laurel returned. "Consider it a debt repaid for eliminating Malcolm Merlyn two years ago. You did my family a favor."

Bucky chuckled. A leopard never changes its spots even for an assassin like Nyssa. "I figured. Thank you though."

Nyssa gave a nod of acknowledgment for his appreciation of her assistance. She walked away from the couple heading to the airport.

Laurel sighed, putting her arms around his neck gazing lovingly into his ocean blue eyes. "You know what we should do? Instead of having a wedding we should just elope. It would save us a lot of hassle."

"Not a bad idea, doll." Bucky replied thoughtful. "But we should tell Sara about our engagement first because I know she'll be pissed off if she finds out about her sister getting married without her being present." Laurel laughed in agreement as she kissed him gently on his lips.

"Don't worry, we will." Laurel reassured.

**XXXX**

"So, you're going to another earth, and I'm going to another time." Sara mused as she was talking to Alex while waiting for Kara at the park. Dinah and Chris were standing from a far watching the interaction in amusement of how awkward it must be for their aunt. They were enjoying this, especially Dinah because she has a not so little secret.

"Yeah, that's kind of how we roll, huh?" Alex said.

"Totally normal." Sara agreed. The tension was high between the women and none of the two didn't know what to do or think to ease the nervousness.

"Should we..." Sara and Alex spoke at the same time before realizing that wasn't the right approach. So they decided to just hug it out as friends, nothing more.

"Hey Alex!" Both Alex and Sara turned to Dinah who had a playful smirk. "I've had a great time last night. I'd hope we can catch up again sometime."

Bug eyed, Chris looked at his sister realizing instantly what she had just implied as Alex looked down to the ground, her cheeks turning blood red as she blushed profusely while Sara glanced back and forth between her niece and the government agent in shock. "You didn't."

"I did." Dinah smirked proudly as her mind went to that night.

**XXXX**

**Last Night**

" _We... Shouldn't be doing this." Alex stammered, trying to control herself as Dinah assaulted her neck with kisses inside her hotel room. They had just a pair of drinks at the hotel bar as a way to celebrate the life of Martin Stein and needlessly to say it got a little heated between them and the next thing they knew they were making out with each other. "I mean, I slept with your aunt and..."_

_Whatever she was going to say, Dinah pressed her index finger to her mouth silencing her."Just relax and worry about the consequences later. Just enjoy the moment." She whispered seductively before pressing her lips against Alex's._

**XXXX**

**Today**

"You are so much like Aunt Sara, it's scary." Chris muttered shaking his head in amazement, not wanting to have the image of his sister naked or her having sex. Filter mode engaged.

Dinah didn't deny it. "I know."

Sara sighed, looking up to sky as she prayed for the heavens to strike her down. "Must be Tuesday."

Just then Kara, Bucky, Laurel, Felicity, Oliver, Iris and Barry showed up approaching as Chris and Dinah went over to meet them. "Everything ok, Alex?" Kara asked her sister.

Still blushing like a pair of red tomatoes, Alex tried to cover up her embarrassment."Oh yeah, totally. Everything is just fine."

Kara looked at her weirdly but didn't ask any further.

"Thank you both. This world owes you two a lot." Barry told the siblings, expressing his and others gratitude.

"Well, it's our world too, Uncle Barry." Chris reminded appreciating the compliment. "After everything you guys have done for this world, it was about time someone returned the favor."

"The Lance-Barnes: always trying to save the world." Dinah boasted prideful.

"If we don't who will?" Chris added making the group laugh.

Smiling amused of his children's antics, Bucky looked at Laurel looked back at him. She had the same smile. "Shall we, Doll?"

Nodding her head, Laurel held up her hand showing her engagement ring that Bucky proposed to her at the dinner rehearsal. "We're engaged!" She announced.

Felicity, Kara and Iris squealed loudly in happiness, startling Alex as they ran over to hug Laurel. Dinah went to hug her mother too in immense joy.

"About damn time, sis!" Sara exclaimed as she embraced her sister for a wholehearted hug. Finally. It took them long enough.

"Well we had some obstacles we had to overcome on the way." Laurel shrugged apologetically.

Barry and Chris went to hug the newly engaged man too while Oliver simply shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Bucky." He told him sincerely. "I'm happy for you two."

"Still no hug, Oliver?" Bucky teased knowing that the Star City Mayor hated huges.

"Yep."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Two Days Later**

**Central City**

Bucky was standing tall on a rooftop in Central City looking out of the city during the morning hours of the day. It was time for him to go to be the Co Captain of Team Legends and with Stein's death, they need him more than ever in this difficult time.  

Sara walked over to him standing next to her long time friend and a man she considered a brother.  "Ready to go, Buck?" 

"Yeah." Bucky joined Sara and they both boarded the Waverider with the others inside the ship and they took off heading to the temporal zone.

Ernest Hemingway once wrote: The World is a fine place and worth fighting for. Bucky agrees with the second part.


End file.
